The Poke Files
by Mr. Chump Time
Summary: Action! Adventure! Romance! Drama? Rated MA for intense violence, graphic sexuality, suggestive themes, strong language, and psychological nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A large plasma screen TV was on in a fairly wealthy home in the small community of Pallet Town. The program on the tube was a special about the Elite Four, a bunch of crack addicts who were supposedly Pokemon Masters. The boy watching the tube was none other than Ash Ketchum, son of Demi Ketchum. Unfortunately, Ash was always taught that his father, Frank, died in wild Pokemon accident, so Demi had to raise Ash by herself. Even so, Ash and Demi tried to keep their spirits up, and with Ash encroaching manhood, it would soon be time for him to fly off on his own.

That particular morning, Ash was ecstatic. He had just turned 18-years-old and was eager to go and get his first Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab. "I will be the greatest Poke Master!" Ash squealed in excitement.

"That's fine, just go with a chaperone dear," Demi replied as the natural mother she was.

"But, _Mom…_" Ash whined.

"No chaperone, no go. Find Hank Anderson, he's a good role model. I'm sure he'll go with you. I'm going over to the bar for a few drinks," Demi said.

"H-Hank Anderson?" Ash questioned, frightfully.

* * *

Hank Anderson was a formidable man. Weighing in at around 260 lbs and a Vietnam War vet, he was still powerful in his 33-years-old. He lived on the edge of Pallet Town, so the woods behind his cabin were fruitful with all sorts of Pokemon. Hank hated Pokemon; in fact, he was Pallet Town's local Pokemon Exterminator. He needed to keep up with his shooting so he could actually hit the Pokemon he was hired to kill.

This day, he decided to go in his back yard and perform a few new shooting stances he read in his favorite magazine. He grabbed his trusty M1911 automatic pistol and went out the back door. His earplugs in place, and the large can on top of the stump out back he aimed in an isosceles stance and double tapped the .45. His first shot hit the can dead on and the second one hit the can while it was in the air. "I still got it," Hank praised. Right about this point, a little Pokemon—a Mankey—landed on the stump. Hank chuckled as he shot the little prick in the head.

"My God!" Ash criticized as he stepped out of the back doorway to witness the appalling act.

"God _damn!_" Hank muttered when he turned to see his worst nightmare—Ash Ketchum, "What the Hell are you doing here?" he barked.

"I…I need you to be my chaperone" Ash said sheepishly, "so I can be a Trainer."

"Doesn't your mom trust you?"

"N-No."

"I guess I wouldn't either."

"So, will you do it?"

Hank looked into the woods and sighed, "How long will you need me?"

"Until I'm Pokemon Master."

"How long will that be?"

Ash counted his fingers with no avail, "I don't really know. Soon, hopefully."

Walking back in his cabin, Hank conceded, "Give me fifteen minutes, and I'll be ready to go."

* * *

Professor Oak, even knowing his facts, was quite absent minded. It was 60 years ago that he decided to research the Pokemon and find a way to kill them. Unfortunately, he was convinced otherwise by a cocktail waitress and now he researches them to help trainers. In Oak's lab, he would set up every trainer with a choice of three Pokemon, a Squirtle, a Charmander, or a Bulbasaur. These Pokemon would—hopefully—start off the trainers on the right foot to collect and battle more.

Ash and Hank walked into Oak's lab with a certain swagger that drove Oak to madness. "Ash Ketchum" the Professor griped, "You here for a Pokemon?"

"That's right! I'm still deciding on which one, which one is better?" Ash replied as he and Hank sauntered in.

"Well…" Oak began until he was interrupted by the large steel door in the back swinging wide open.

"Hey all you mother fuckers," Gary said as he came in the back of the lab. He stood in the doorway, waiting for someone to either motion him in, or provoke him into entering.

After a moment of silence, Hank finally broke it, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"You don't know who _I am?_" Gary screamed until he was red in the face.

"No, not really"

"I'm Gary Oak! The best Trainer ever!" Striding up to the others, Gary carried himself like he knew everything about money, women, and life. He stood a little shorter than Ash, had red hair and a red attitude to match. There were probably more freckles on his face than pounds on his body, as well.

"Wow, now that's a _great _accomplishment."

"Don't get cocky with me!" Gary turned to the table when Hank had just about enough of his attitude. When he turned back to the others, he saw a large fist come straight for his nose. A large cracking noise came as Hank drove his fist into Gary's face. Gary got some air too, being thrown across a lab table, straight into a garbage can.

"How's that, 'best trainer ever,' eh?" Hank said as he approached Gary to pound him more.

"Call it off, Anderson!" Oak barked at Hank. Hank growled at the senior, but backed down anyway.

After all of the commotion, Ash asked with a fearful manner, "So, what kind of Pokemon do I get?"

"Ugh…I'm…taking _all_ of them!" Gary said as picked up all three Pokeballs on the table and walked out.

"I wasn't expecting that…" Oak murmured, "I did catch this one this morning, so I guess you can have it." Oak handed the Pokeball to Ash.

"Well, okay," Ash replied as he looked at the ball.

"It's a little wild, do you think you can handle it?" Oak said.

"Yep! It's no problem!" Ash answered as he and Hank left the lab.

"Who was that Gary guy?" Hank asked.

"That was Oak's grandson, Gary," Ash responded, "He's been trying to out-do me at everything since we were just kids. I really don't know why, but he does it."

"Guy really has no life, huh?"

* * *

"I miss mom," Ash cried.

"You've only been away for a half-hour," Hank grumbled. The two were walking down the trail to Viridian City, a town just a little ways from Pallet. The road in between was fraught with wild Pokemon, just waiting to be caught or killed.

Ash began to reply when something in his pocket seemed to explode. The little ball of light screamed like nothing Ash or Hank had heard before. Like a cross between something saying "Pika" and an afterburning turbojet. Ash screamed in frustration with the noise.

Hank covered his ears and shouted, "_Get that thing out of here!_" Yet, as soon as it started, it stopped. Hank and Ash were coughing from the smoke. When it all cleared it revealed a little yellow mouse-like creature. "Oh, we're having rat stew for dinner tonight!" Hank said as he pulled his 1911 from his shoulder holster.

"No! He's only a Pokemon who doesn't like being in a Poke ball! Don't hurt him!" Ash pleaded.

Hank became red in the face, "You trainers are so God damn messed up!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't understand the philosophy of "Catch, not kill," held dear by all Pokemon Trainers.

"Do you want to walk with us?" Ash asked the little creature.

"Pikachu," the creature answered.

"That must be your name! It's a Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. He opened up a little device and punched in some buttons.

"What the hell is that?" Hank said as he looked over Ash's shoulder.

"It's a Pokedex, a little computer for Pokemon, I got it for my birthday!"

"Technology has taken a turn for the stupid I guess."

Down the road a ways, a flock of Bird Pokemon were in the fields. Ash got excited and got out some Poke Balls. "Oh boy! I can catch some Pokemon!" Ash said. He threw a Poke Ball into the group. The Ball bounced off one's head, it turned around and squaked to the others. They all took flight and circled over Ash, Hank and Pikachu.

Hank withdrew a Winchester 12 gauge shotgun from his pack, "I can kill them all before they kill us!" Hank told Ash.

"No! Don't kill Pokemon!" Ash responded

"They'll attack us! At least let me fend them off!"

"_No!_"

"God _Dammit!_"

The Pokemon circled around overhead faster, "Wait," Ash responded, "Pikachu! What do you know?" he asked rhetorically as he punched in buttons on his Pokedex and read the results out loud. "Tail Whip, and Growl."

"Make it do something!" Hank ordered.

"Uhh… It doesn't know any attack moves…" Ash answered

"What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Pikachu!" Ash commanded the creature as the flock flew closer, "_Do something!_"

The little creature jumped in the air and shot out a million bolts of electricity.

"NOT ME!" Ash cried in a charred mess.

The Pokemon did it again and fried all the little Flying Pokemon. Then, the Pikachu leaned over and passed out.

Hank was holding in his laughter, "You really are toasted!" he said to a crispy Ash.

"Shut the fuck up and help me get this thing to Viridian City." Ash replied sourly.

* * *

"Oh Jesus," a woman in a closet moaned.

"Yeah…. You know how I like it!" the man replied.

"You know," the woman began, "you love me right?"

"Yeah, baby"

"I love you too, but…."

"But what?"

"We've got work to do."

"…So?"

"We'll never get anything done if we spend all day in this broom closet fucking each other"

"…Good point." It was right about then, the local Poke Nurse, Nurse Joy opened the closet to get a broom because a little Pokemon sprayed come all over the lobby floor. She was surprised to see the two people in the closet, naked. This made Joy very, horny so to speak.

"Let me join! Let me join!" Joy squealed. She hopped in and they started banging each other again.

"What about work?" the man asked.

"Fuck it," the two women answered

Hank walked in with Ash who held his just about dead Pokemon. Immediately, Hank noticed something fishy. "What…where'd everybody go?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ash responded a little confused at the emptiness of the building.

Hank and Ash looked around the whole lobby. After scanning the lobby perimeter, Hank checked the back, occasionally calling out for service. He came up to the closet door. It seemed to be shaking so he opened it up. "Oh good God!" he replied to the three people and a few Pokemon having group sex.

"Sorry," Joy began, "I was really horny and…"

"That doesn't give you the right to fuck Pokemon! Sick, just sick," Hank hissed.

"It's really our fault…" the man explained.

"Bullshit! You're all to blame!" Hank scolded. "Put some clothes on and then help us out."

"Goddammit," the other woman said under her breath.

Hank went out front and told Ash he found the workers, and they were coming. When the couple—not with Joy and the Pokemon—revealed their uniforms, Hank knew who they were, "Son of a bitch," he snarled.

"We are…" the woman started, "Jessie and James! Of Team Rocket! Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it…"

Hank pulled his Ruger Redhawk to silence the two's rhyme, "Enough horse shit. I remember you two. And now, you're all mine."

"What's going on Hank?" Ash asked as he hid behind him, "Where do you know those two from?"

"It's too complicated to explain. And it's too late for talk," He motioned at Jessie and James, "Won't you two draw your guns?"

Jessie looked at James after checking her holster, "We must've left them at the compound…"

"You two were never the best, were you?" Hank cackled, "This is _long_ overdue!" and he pulled the hammer back.

James stood back and threw a ball down to the ground, "Shah!" he shouted and the ball exploded into an enormous cloud of smoke, covering the entire Poke Center. When it cleared, Jessie and James were nowhere to be seen.

After looking all over, Hank had lost them again, "_Fuck!_" He cried and shook his fists in rage, "_I fucking had them!_"

Confused, Ash asked, "Hank, who were those two?"

He holstered his gun and brought him to the Poke Center counter, "It's a long and very painful story, Ash. I'll tell you some other time and then you'll understand," Hank went to a bench and sat down in silence until Ash was finished.

Outside the Poke Center, Jessie and James began to think about what just happened. "Well, that's another mission failure," James responded when he got a huge hard-on.

"Holy cow! It's _huge!_" Jessie said to James, "It must be something around here!"

They looked around and looked in the Poke Center and remembered the near-dead Pikachu.

"Oh my god! It was that Pokemon!" James shouted, "It's a magic, hard-on Pikachu!"

"We're going to have to find a way to get it!" Jessie replied, "Let's go tell Boss about this!" And they ran off into the woods to devise a new plan.

After the Poke Center healed up Ash's only Pokemon, the two had set their sights for the large forest at the edge of Viridian city. "We're going through _there?_" Hank asked.

"Yes, we have to" Ash replied holding the Pikachu, as if he were a trophy.

"That's bullshit! We should go around!"

"We can't, it's in the rules."

"But, But," Hank pleaded in vain to Ash, "Damn you and your rules!" When they entered the forest, a wild Pokemon appeared.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh!" Ash excitedly cried, "A _Caterpie!_"

"A bug?" Hank responded.

"A Caterpie! Dumbass."

" Well _pardon_ me, Mr. Pokemon!"

Ash got out a Poke Ball, opened it, and threw it at the caterpillar. The ball closed, wobbled a little and stopped. "Woo-hoo! I caught a Caterpie!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh gee. I swat those little shits outside my porch." Hank said.

"Blow it out your ass," Up the road a ways, there was a small boy holding a net. Ash went up to him first. "Are you a trainer?" Ash asked.

"…Yes! Trainer, I am!" the boy answered.

"Okay, do you want to battle?"

"…Yes! … Battle!"

Ash sent his Caterpie first. A few moves later, the trainer's Pokemon were slaughtered. Ash was only too pleased for this. "I won! I can't believe it, I won on my first try!" Ash cheered.

"…You!" the boy pointed to Hank.

Looking around, Hank pondered, "Me?"

"…Yes! Battle!"

"Uh, no. I don't do Pokemon and all that crap."

"You have to!" Ash interrupted, "Those are the rules!"

For a moment, Hank paused until he replied, "Even if you don't have Pokemon?"

"Yes!"

"What the hell? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, those are the rules…"

"Damn the rules!" Hank shouted as he withdrew his .44 Magnum revolver. Everyone backed off, including a few bystander trainers. "I'm walking away…" Hank began "without a battle. I've had a hard fucking day and I'm walking way. Any questions?" Everyone stopped and listened to Hank's tirade.

After a momentary silence the trainer said, "…Yes?"

Hank turned around and blew away the trainer's left leg. A woman in the back began to cry. Hank let some people tend to the one-legged trainer. He then walked away. Ash soon ran up to follow. "Why the hell did you do _that?_" Ash cried.

"You'll never understand why I do what I do," Hank answered.

* * *

A while into the journey and 2 Pokemon later, Ash and Hank came to a stop. A building in the distance lit up the evening sky. Ash was curious, but Hank was wary. Upon closer examination the sign said "XXX—All Nude Girls!" Hank soon became quite upset. Ash on the other side became more interested. "Oh no, we are _not_ going in there," He said.

"C'mon, it can't be too bad," Ash told Hank, "I think we can find some good trainers there!"

"Fine, we can go, but don't do anything stupid."

"It will be good, chill-man."

"Tell me you didn't say 'chill.'"

Hank and Ash moseyed into the strip joint. It had been a while since Hank had been in one—or seen any real-life naked woman for that matter, "Oh, good God," He muttered.

"Hey! This place isn't too bad!" Ash responded.

In a motion of both disappointment and depression, Hank went up to the bar. Ash, automatically, went up to the stripper stage. "Give me one very large Bass Ale." Hank told the very attractive female bartender.

"Hey good looking," she said, "wanna go upstairs for a wild ride?"

"Uh…no thanks, I'm good." Hank answered.

"Are you sure, I'm _really_ hot, and I think it will be _very_ nice."

"Well…" Hank pondered. He wasn't really up-to-date with sexual terms and slang, for all he knew she could have meant playing video games, not having hot sex. "Okay, just for a little while."

"All right! Hey Maggie, take over the bar will ya?" The woman told another bartender. She almost dragged Hank up the rickety staircase that lead to a long hallway.

Meanwhile Ash was still at the stage to watch the next dance act. Three gorgeous women walked out on the stage fully nude from the curtain. He cheered until he saw the fourth. She was a lot younger, his age, and a little attractive, but he didn't care—he had fallen head-over-heels in love. They rolled out a large see-through water tank—with some male stagehands for help—with a diving board facing the crowd. They all went in one by one doing freestyle dives. Then they did some seductive underwater routines. By this time, Ash was speechless at the youngest one's little beauty. He wanted her so bad. When the act was over, he had the audacity to go backstage and ask for her. He went up to the three older women performers drying themselves off.

"Hi!" He chimed, "I was wondering where your other performer partner is."

"Oh!" The oldest one said, "You mean our little sister, Misty. We're all sisters."

"Okay, so where is she?" Ash asked.

"She's in our dressing room, number 69, go and see her!"

"All right! Thanks!"

Ash went to the dressing rooms to find the suitably numbered 69 and he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the voice inside said.

Ash thought, _Oh man! This is it! _He opened the door.

* * *

Hank went into the bedroom, needless to say, he was confused. The woman closed the door behind him. Nor were there no video games, there was no TV either, "Uh…." Hank began, facing her, "What are you planning we…" He was cut off, because she began to make out with him while he was talking. Hank turned her around and pushed her on the bed. She bounced when she hit the bed and giggled when she did. Hank began again, "Is that what this is all about? I don't even know your name!"

"I'm Valorie, now can we have sex?" The woman said eagerly.

"Absolutely not! I'm a God-fearing Christian man. At least I try to be," he said to himself, "Anyway, you think you can just get laid by some random guy who walks in the door?"

"Yes, basically."

"No boyfriend or anything to accompany time with?"

"Who are you to judge? Don't you have a wife too?"

Hank paused. He responded by punching a gaping hole in the wall. "Don't you _ever_ ask about my wife again," He answered.

Cowering in fear, Val soon apologized. She looked at the elbow-deep hole in the wall, then at his hand, which was bleeding. "Here," She said getting up, "let me get you some bandages." She ran into the bathroom and got some gauze and tape. She had Hank sit down and she knelt beside him to dress his wound, "You don't mind me patching you up, do you?"

"No, I don't mind," Hank said, "I shouldn't have scared you like that. It's just really hard to go back that quick. I'm sorry."

"Well, I hope everything works out for you. I think you're all set."

"Thank you for fixing up my arm," He said getting up, "I ran across some scum earlier today. If you know anyone in what they call Team Rocket, tell them Hank's coming for them," He then left her in the room and went outside to wait for Ash.

* * *

Anxious, Ash entered Misty's dressing room. She was wearing a robe, but nothing under it. Ash was so nervous, even though she was very friendly. She stood up from her vanity and walked up to him. "I-I-I-I-I'm A-A-ass-_Ash!_ I enj-j-j-joyed your p-p-p-parts-_performance!_" He stuttered.

"Thank you…" she paused, "…Are you a Pokemon Trainer? You look like one."

"Y-yes, I am"

"Oh! You know, I've been looking for the right trainer to leave this business with. Do you mind if I come travel with you?"

"Why, I, uh, sure!"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course! W-what makes you think that I'm n-not okay?"

"Just curious. Do you want to have sex with me?"

It then dawned on him. He had found the path men have strived to find since women showed up on earth. He could just get sex without all the talk, "Y-y-…" he began but it was too late. She had already tackled him to the ground. She ripped his pants open to see his average size dick, and she then pulled her robe back. She put a condom on Ash while he was in awe of her body. She then began to slide her wet-with-fluid pussy on his dick. He grabbed her waist and move a little with her movements. They went up and down for a while, until Misty began to come a little early, her loud moans gave way to excited cries as she had a orgasm. Ash then began to come too, but he held his condom on and he got fluid all over his hands and crotch. They stayed there for a while until one of Misty's sister knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ah! _Yes!_" Misty answered.

"Wow," Ash said quietly after Misty's sister left, "I just lost my virginity."

"…Me too," Misty replied.

They got up, cleaned themselves off, got dressed, Misty packed up her stuff, and they exited the room. One of Misty's sisters asked her where she was going. "I'm going to travel with my new boyfriend, Ash!" Misty replied.

_ Boyfriend,_ Ash thought, _I bet Hank's going to be surprised!_ They went outside to see Hank standing against the wall. He sipped on his Beck's Lager and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Misty! Fellow Trainer and Ash's new girlfriend!" She answered.

"Oh boy. The more the merrier. C'mon, we need to get to the next town by dawn." Hank told them.

"Okay! Let's go!" They both said.

* * *

"Would you two stop it?" Hank ordered. He was already annoyed at Ash and Misty's "lovey-dovey" acts.

They came up to a mid-sized city when Hank flashed back. He saw SAMs flying around, AAA clouds bursting, MiGs flying by, F-105s and F-4s. Then he saw the Team Rocket logo in blood on the wall. Hank went on his knees and cried out in pain. Ash and Misty went to help him and they got him on his feet. They helped him to the nearest hospital. They checked him in and waited for the doctor. After an hour, the doctor arrived.

"Your friend Hank has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," the doctor said, "I gave him a tranquilizer and he'll have to stay here for tests."

"Should we come back to get him?" Misty asked.

"Yes, by that time he will be better, so we'll keep an eye out for him"

Misty and Ash decided to leave Hank with the hospital and get him later. They would go out to see the city. They were in Pewter City, and the Pokemon gym leader there was Brock—rock Pokemon were his specialty, along with drugs. Lots of drugs. Ash was excited about getting his first badge. Misty was too—for him, at least. She had no desire for gym badges, oddly enough. They first checked into the cheapest motel in town.

When they got in the room, they immediately began to make out. They both took off their packs and walked into the bathroom, while still making out. Misty then turned the shower on and turned to Ash and stripped. Ash hopped in as soon as he stripped too. They were both equally horny. Ash pushed Misty up against the shower wall. He shoved his penis up her vagina as far as he could. She cried out and held on to him as he humped her harder and harder. Soon Ash realized he had no protection! He slipped his Johnson out just in time. He sighed in relief when they both came separately. They paused for about a minute and then began to make out again.

* * *

Hank woke up to the sounds of the Guess Who. Nurse Joy turned around and helped him be more comfy. He turned to let her know he was awake. "Excuse me," Hank began, "but, where am I?"

"You're at the hospital." she said as sexy as she could, "I normally work with Pokemon, but I knew you were here." She then shoved her breasts into his face saying, "Oh Hank, fuck me! Fuck me!"

"What the hell?" Hank pushed her away, "What's with these women today?"

"I thought you'd want some ass before you went to Rehab."

"Well, screw off!"

"Okay!"

"No! Not like that!"

"…Sorry…"

"Dammit." Hank got up to go to rehab. While he walked down the hallway, he realized he had no idea why he was in the hospital in the first place. Scared, Hank ran back to the room to find his .44 in his pack, but it was gone. His 1911 was still there, so he took that out and hid in a corner in the room. The doctor came in.

"Hank it's all right, everything is going to be okay," The doctor said softly, "you're in for PTSD. You blacked out pretty hard and we just wanted you to stay for a while."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Hank said, "From my war years?"

"No, from something else…"

"_Don't ever ask about my wife!_" Hank pointed the .45 to the doctor's head.

"Hank please put that gun down" the doctor was surprisingly calm. Hank lowered the gun and put it in his pack. Then, two men came in and jammed a needle on Hank's left rear. Hank fell on the hospital bed and slept.

* * *

After having sex for 4 straight hours, Ash decided that he needed to go to the gym. He had caught 4 new Pokemon in the forest, and was determined to win. When Ash and Misty arrived at the gym, they looked at the list of trainers who had beaten Brock. The one most recent was none other than the 'greatest trainer, ever' Gary. Ash was only too pissed to see he was too late to beat Gary.

They entered the building to see a trainer waiting for someone to cross him on the path to Brock. It was a Sub-Leader, a good trainer who would be put up before the real Gym Leader. "You ready to battle?" he said.

"Fuck yeah!" Ash responded.

They began. Ash sent out Pikachu and the Sub-Leader sent out Geodude, basically a rock with a face and arms. Ash didn't know this, but electric type Pokemon—like Pikachu, were useless against rock types. To put it bluntly, Ash was in for a hard time. "Uh…" The Sub-Leader said, "That Pokemon won't work man."

"What!" Ash looked down at Pikachu, "Shit! You're worthless!"

"Not exactly, electric are really good against water."

"You don't have water types, asshole!"

"Hold on, man. You have other Pokemon, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Just use those!"

"Okay!" Ash took Pikachu back and sent out Caterpie. The two Pokemon used the attack "Tackle" against each other. Since they were the same level, they just hit each other back and forth. After five straight minutes, the Geodude fell over and perished from the earth. Ash had won.

"Good job!" The Sub-Leader told Ash, "Now go and kick Brock's ass!"

"All right!" Ash responded. He went up to the throne that Brock was sitting on.

"Whoa, man." Brock commented leaning up against the gym wall, "I am reallllly high! Do you want to battle?"

"Yes sir! Let's do it!" Ash said.

"Okay…" Brock sent out another Geodude, and Ash sent out his Caterpie. Caterpie gave this Geodude a tackle too. Only when the Geodude responded, The Caterpie fell in one hit. Ash was shocked, but he sent out more Pokemon. One by one, they fell like flies. Soon all that was left was Pikachu, and all that could do was non-offence moves. After 10 minutes, Ash ran out of Pokemon. He felt so bad, and Brock felt bad for him too.

"Sorry, man," Brock went over to Ash. "Hey, how 'bout I come and train with you?"

"Sure! That'd be great!" Ash responded. They went to see Misty who was waiting near the doors. Misty and Brock looked at each other like they knew each other, but said nothing.

"Did you win?" Misty asked Ash.

"No…" Ash began, then Brock handed him something. It was the badge, "Uh, I guess I did! Also, Brock is coming to train with us!"

"Oh! Good!" They all went to the motel, got their stuff, Brock got his stuff at his house, and went to the hospital to get Hank back.

"Do you think Hank is ready to go?" Ash asked the doctor.

"We'll see soon enough," The doctor replied. They entered Hank's room and he was watching a hunting show on the TV.

"Hey," Hank pointed to Brock, "who's that?"

"This is the gym leader here, Brock, who is coming with us to train!" Ash said.

"Hi, man." Brock said.

"Gee, might as well take the whole city with us!" Hank said.

"Do you think you're ready to leave Hank?" Misty asked.

"Well doc?" Hank asked the doctor.

"You should really stay for a night, you're pretty bent out of shape," The doctor answered.

"Is there anything legally binding me here?" Hank asked.

"Uh, no."

"Then I'm leaving,"

"Oh boy!" The three said in unison.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Hank had gotten out of the hospital. He and the gang approached a large mountain with what appeared to be a crater on the top. "Boy," Hank began, "That would be one hell of a mountain to climb, good thing we can just hike around the foothills."

"Um, no we can't," Ash told Hank, "We have to go through Mount Moon, in the cave."

"…What? Why can't we go around?"

"It's against the rules," Brock chimed.

"…_Damn it!_" Hank mumbled.

They all entered the large cave. In about five hours, Ash had caught two more Pokemon thus adding to his Pokedex memory. Hank professionally killed 15 Pokemon without anyone knowing. Misty got just more aroused by watching Ash catch his new Pokemon. And Brock smoked ten joints. Hank had his watch, but nobody else understood Zulu time, so they just traveled until they were all worn out. They bedded down on a dry semi-soft spot. "If you two have sex around me," Hank pointed to Ash and Misty, "I'll go ape-shit on your ass."

"Whoa, they have sex _all_ the time?" Brock asked Hank.

"Yeah, all the time."

"Can you film some of it for me?"

"No! Do it yourself!"

"Well, okay!"

"Damn pervert…" Hank began to disassemble his .44 Mag. He cleaned the firearm so well that you could see your reflection in the blued steel.

"Ash," Misty began watching Hank, "Why is Hank like he is?"

"I don't know. He never opens up to anyone. He seems very hurt, but never talks about it." Ash told Misty.

"You've known him before, was he always like this?"

"No. He wasn't. When I was about 11-years-old, I met Hank with my mom. I remember how he was. He used to be so, so jolly. So kind. Whenever we saw him at the deli, he used to think I was a great kid, 'So much potential!' he'd say. Maybe three years later it all changed.

"We went to the restaurant, and he wasn't there. Someone came up to my mom and told him something. He never told me what it was. He just said we weren't going to see Hank again for a while. I didn't see him again until I was 17, and then, Hank got bitter, cold. By that time, Mom was kind-of away from my life, but I never knew what happened to Hank."

"Do you think it was his military service with the US?"

"No, that was before this, he just got, cold."

"Hmm.…Maybe, we should try to help him be less bitter, that way, we can all be happy!"

"Great! Let's have sex!"

"Okay!" Ash and Misty ripped all their clothes off and made passionate love to each other on the ground. Brock was behind a rock filming the whole thing.

"Man," He said, "this kicks fucking ass!"

Misty saw Brock and turned to him and asked him to come over to them. "So I hear," Misty began, "You have some real kick-ass drugs, eh?"

"Yeah, man! Of course!" Brock answered.

"Well, would you care to share some?" Ash asked.

"Sure man!" Brock said. He started them off with a few joints, then the bong, and finally, shot up some heroin. After the first shot of heroin, Ash got a major hard on for no reason. He jumped on top of Misty and began to give her the bone. She had a little sense in her, so she made him get off for a second so she could put a rubber on him with her mouth. Brock got hard too, and he wanted a piece, so he took his clothes off and while they were standing naked, Brock went around Misty and stuck his penis up her backside.

They were all there, having a threesome. Ash and Brock facing each other, and Misty in between facing Ash. That is until she fell over. She landed on her side with an "oof," seeing Ash and Brock high, and hugging each other as if she were still there. Brock without thinking bent over in front of Ash and they began to make non-knowing gay-sex. Misty got up and put her hand up her vagina while watching them. She had to admit, it turned her on.

It was right about then when Hank walked over to see what the commotion was. When he arrived, he paused, looking at them and they paused soon after. Hank's eye twitched a second before he got on his knees and threw up until there was nothing left in his stomach. Ash and Brock came to their senses and stepped away from each other. Ash stood close to Misty, who stopped jacking off. Hank wiped his face, and looked at them. "You guys are all disgusting," Hank said, "Just plain disgusting." And he threw up again.

* * *

Later that night, Hank couldn't sleep. He got out of his fart-sack and went behind a large bolder to take a leak. Something caught his eye. He turned but saw nothing. Hank now became suspicious. He went back to his stuff to see something on top of his fart-sack. He grabbed his flashlight and turned it on to reveal a little pink Pokemon. It was a Clefairy, a real weird one. Hank didn't know this, so he took his .45 out and shot it to pieces. It woke everyone up.

"Hank, what was it?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, something weird," Hank answered, "I just hope…" He stopped—a noise was getting louder and louder. "Never mind," Hank said and ran back to his pack. He grabbed his 12 gauge and began to feed shells into it. Hank told Brock to point his large flashlight towards the front of them. When Brock to turn it on, the bright light revealed hundreds of Clefairies. With a growl, Hank began to fire. The first shell of 00 Buckshot blew four of them to little pink pieces. Then the Pokeman charged the gang.

"They're all Pokemon!" Ash cried, "I can catch one!"

"Before or after they _kill_ us?" Hank screamed at Ash as he was blowing Clefairies away. Hank screamed "Reloading!" to warn the others to cover him. The gang didn't really know what to do, so the Pokemon mob gained ground. In the momentary cease-fire, Ash found the perfect chance to catch one. He did by throwing a Poke ball into the crowd.

"Yeah! Got one!" Ash said.

"Good, now _we need to get the hell out of here!_" Hank yelled. He grabbed everything and they all ran to the top of a tall boulder. They all sat up there and shot any Pokemon that came too close. Soon Hank had had enough of the stalemate.

"What are you getting?" Brock asked Hank as he reached into his pack.

"A little something I call a 'Molotov Cocktail,'" Hank answered. He pulled out a glass bottle filled with some fluid, with a rag tied around the neck. Hank got out a lighter and lit the end of the rag. It caught fire and Hank threw it into the mob. 10 must have died on impact, and another 14 caught on fire and died slow deaths. Hank roared with laughter as he lit another and threw it too. Everyone was shocked at this act, except Hank, he was having a ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After two hours, Hank had killed most of the Clefairies. He was now inspecting the bodies to see if they were all dead. If they weren't, he would put a .45 slug in their heads. Ash was the first to speak. "Hank," He said, "we're all packed up and ready to go."

"Good," Hank answered.

"Why did you kill all of them?"

"You still don't get it. When something is trying to destroy you, you fight back."

"I was always told to resolve conflict with discussion."

"Wouldn't have worked this time, buddy," After walking a ways, Hank deemed it time to take a break. As they sat on a big boulder, Ash decided to see if he could get inside Hank's head.

"Hey Hank," He began, "How did you learn so much about gunfights?"

After a swig of water from his canteen, Hank replied, "I've been trained. By the NL and through the fire in Vietnam."

Ash had heard about both the NL and Vietnam on the news before, but never knew what they were, "What is the NL? And what happened in Vietnam?"

"Whew, where do I begin?" he sighed, "The NL stands for National Legion. They're a government entity that was formed to protect citizens from terrorist groups, and I began working for them after my tour in Vietnam. That's why I moved to Pallet Town," Hank leaned back, not noticing that everyone listened intently to his story, "I still work for the NL, but I'm semi-retired now, so I don't do much."

"What about Vietnam?" Misty asked.

"What about it? What can you say about it?" In an odd move, Hank continued his story telling to the whole gang, "I volunteered after I got out of college. My folks protested, but I wanted to fly. So I signed up with the US Air Force and earned my wings. When I was stationed in Thailand, I flew missions over North Vietnam and dropped bombs on our enemy."

Brock, already confused, asked, "Why were they the enemy?"

"For a number of reasons, Brock. They were politically different, so that's a strike against them. They attacked our ally over there repeatedly, there's another. And they weren't the nicest guys in the region. So there you go."

"But what gave you the experience with guns?" Ash asked again.

"Now this is where it gets complicated. Sure, we had guns on our bomber jets, but I never experienced ground warfare until what the Pentagon called _Operation Linebacker II_. It was a massive bombing campaign against the north, and I was called up to fly a few missions. After my second round, we got into a dogfight," Hank looked at the confused Gang, "That's a fight between airplanes. And I got a hit from my 12 o'clock high, and my jet nearly fell apart. So I threw the engines on and headed south for home.

"But I flew over Laos, which is a nation nearby, and all these people sat up on the mountaintops and shot at my plane. They used all kinds of guns, they had just rifles, like I have here, and some had big machine guns that made big puffs of black smoke in the sky," he illustrated the flak with his hands, "One of them hit the tail, and I lost control of my plane. I got scared, and before I could try and straighten the thing out, I pulled the lever and ejected out of the plane."

"Did you jump?" Misty replied.

"No, no, it would've killed me. The planes we flew had what they called ejector seats. They were seats in the plane that had rockets strapped to the bottom, and when a plane went down, you pulled a lever and the rockets fired you in the seat out of the plane. Then, a parachute would deploy and you could land safely.

"But now that I think back on it, I could've saved my aircraft from that tailspin. But I was so scared, I, I guess I didn't think about following procedure. I just wanted to go home, so I ejected into a huge valley in Laos. I landed hundreds of miles from Thailand, and the only way to get back home was by foot."

"How did you get back?" Ash asked.

Hank sat back again and looked off into the massive cavern. He gazed off in silence for a moment until he answered, "By things I wish I never had to do. Some nights, I lie awake about what I did over there to get home. I go over the whole thing again and think about how I could've handled it differently. How I could've gotten by without killing anyone," Not realizing he began to think out-loud, Hank continued, "Worse things have happened to me, but the look in that woman's eyes. That'll stay with me as long as I live."

The Gang stared into Hank's face with concern, "What, what happened?" Ash whispered.

Hank came back down to earth and replied, "I can't ever tell you," Getting up, he added, "Story-time's over, let's go," and they departed down into Mount Moon. The gang came up to a large rock. There were two fossil things on top. A man stood in front of them. "You may choose only one," The man said, "Choose wisely."

"Yeah, right asshole," Hank told him as he approached, .45 in hand. "Get the hell out of here," Hank waved his gun in front of him, and like any sane-minded individual, he ran away. Hank motioned Ash to take both fossils. He did and they left. The gang didn't realize they were being watched.

"There's the Pikachu that's magic!" James said.

"Let's rob them blind, get the Pikachu, and fuck our brains out!" Jessie added.

"Is that the only thing you guys think about?" Their Meowth, a cat-Pokemon said.

"Meowth," James said, "I have a major hard-on right now…"

"Wow, I _really_ needed to hear that!"

"I'm not finished, Meowth…"

"And, another thing: call me by my real name-Frank! F-R-A-N-K, Frank! Why can't you assholes get that through your heads?"

"Okay, _Frank_, this Pikachu has magical powers-the Powers of Fuck and Screw!"

"Man, that is the _dumbest_ thing I have ever heard!"

"Shut up and help us—that's an order!"

They went around the bluffs to get the gang, when they realized that they had missed the boat, and the Gang was long gone. In response, James spray-painted a big Team Rocket logo on a rock before leaving the cave.

Walking a ways, Hank came up to the boulder with the Rocket logo. His hands shook with rage, thinking back to when it happened. He told the gang he would catch up to them, so he decided to go on a little scout to find some Rocket thugs. Behind a large boulder, there was a little camp, with a few Rockets guarding a small mining operation of Moon Stones. Hank thought for a little while about what to do. He made a plan, and decided to do it. He popped the collar of his jacket so they couldn't see his face, also he clutched his stomach so they would think he was injured.

Hank limped over to the two guards in front of the camp. They stopped him.

"So some ID!" One barked.

"I-I'm a hurt man!" Hank said, "I need a doctor soon!"

"Where are you hurt, sir?" The other guard asked.

"Well, the same place _you are!_" Hank had his .45 hidden in his hand. He pulled it out and shot the guard in the stomach. The other's eyes widened, and Hank shot him in the head. By this time, the other Rockets heard the gunshots, and were running towards Hank with their 9mm sub-machine guns and pistols. Hank dove behind the boulder to get shelter. Bullets hit the granite, chipping it away little-by-little.

Hank assessed the situation. If he shot the others on the other side of the boulder where they were not firing, he could get a few well delivered shots. But, he could do it only once. Hank decided to just risk it and fire. For a second, he saw the men firing, but not where he was. Hank shot twice, blew one's head in two. Three down, five to go.

One man ran up to kill Hank. When he rounded the corner, Hank saw it coming, and Hank shot him in the heart. There was only on round left in Hank's .45. Another went up to get Hank. Hank got up and when the other reached him, they got close. While they were hand-to-hand, Hank got a shot off in the man's stomach. Hank sat down and when the man built up some adrenaline, he charged Hank. Hank put his feet up and kicked him in the crotch shuttling him into the others line of fire.

When the Rocket was out in the open, the three others shot him 50 times. When they realized they had shot their own, they ran back to the camp. Hank noticed the coast was clear he stepped out from the boulder. Then, he decided to hop from shelter to shelter. He got close to see the other three cowering in fear. _Cowards_, He thought.

Hank went behind a box and found a flash-bang on the ground. He pulled the pin, but left the spoon under his thumb, so it wouldn't fly off while he was running. He got a little closer, with the flash-bang in his left hand and his .44 in his right. He was about three feet away from the third Rocket. Hank lifted the spoon on the flash-bang, let it cook for two seconds, and then threw it at the Rocket. She took off like a live wire, thinking the flash-bang was a real grenade. Little did she realize Hank was waiting for her to run in front of him. When she turned she saw Hank and his .44 to her head, it was the last thing she ever saw. Hank shot her and the Rocket's head blew apart and the flesh on her neck peeled back revealing the muscles.

The second Rocket stood behind a wooden board against an open shack. He clutched his pistol and shook from fear. Hank saw the board and the Rocket's foot standing out a little from it. Hank shot the board twice in the center. When the man hit the ground on his side, his body split in half, and his intestines oozed out of his top and bottom half.

The last Rocket—who was under a table out of view—feared for his very life, for good reason. He pulled himself together, and ran out in the open firing his sub-machine gun in Hank's general direction. Hank wasn't hit and had time to duck behind a few boxes for cover. Three seconds after initially firing, the Rocket's sub-machine gun went dry. He threw it away and tried to go for his pistol in his holster. He fumbled with the holster and Hank found his chance. Hank ran up to the Rocket, and smacked him over the head with his .44. The Rocket fell to the ground and Hank got on top of him and ripped a baton off of a dead grunt. Hank hit the Rocket on the ground on his head. The Rocket couldn't get his pistol out for some reason.

After 23 hits from Hank, the Rocket went unconscious. After 35 hit, the Rocket's head collapsed. Hank stopped. Brain and gray matter came out of the Rocket's concaved head. Hank put all his guns back in their respective holsters, threw the baton away, and went back to the gang who held on to his pack for him while he was gone. Misty was the first to see Hank as he approached. "Oh my God! What happened?" Misty cried.

"Nothing big…" Hank saw the blood on his jacket and shirt, which is probably what she noticed, "Just some fresh blood, that all." Even after a leaving Mount Moon, Hank still felt still shell-shocked. It had been a while since he started a fire-fight. He and the gang had gotten through the mountain safely, and were on the way to the next city. They arrived about a half an hour after the mountain at Cerulean City. This town was a little larger than Pewter and also had a river flowing through it unlike dry Pewter City. Ash, Brock, and Misty went to get a motel room, while Hank decided to visit the local bar. "Those damn kids can do whatever they want," Hank said, "I need a drink."

Hank made his way to the local drinking establishment, when something else caught his eye. It was a house, but it was close to demolishment. Hank approached to see what had happened, when he saw a dark-haired, hourglass shaped woman. Hank couldn't help "observe" her body. When she tilted her wide hips from side-to-side, it seemed the world moved with. It really turned Hank on. He took a look at her rear-end. It was round, but not too big. And it looked soft, not like someone who ran a lot. It also bounced from the movements of her legs. Hank could feel the blood rush to his penis. But Hank slapped some sense in him and went up to inspect.

The woman greeted Hank warmly. "Hello," She said grinning, "May I ask, what district you are from?"

Hank smoothly pulled his badge out of his pocket and put it around his neck. "Hank Anderson, National Legion Special Investigation and Operations Task Force," He answered, and said to himself, "Gee, that's a mouthful…"

"_The_ Hank Anderson?"

"Uh, yes, the only one I know!"

"Roxy Hamilton! National Police Bureau!" She shook his hand and squealed almost as if she was one of Hank's groupies, "Everyone in the NPB has heard of you! We all _love_ you!"

"Uh, really? Are you the sister of Jenny Hamilton of the NPB?"

"Yes, she died a while back…"

"Gee, I'm sorry," Hank then realized Jenny had been assassinated. By Hank, "So, what happened to this guy's house?"

"Oh! Yeah, typical ransack and torch."

"Arsonists gone worse?"

"The Rockets."

Hank paused.

"What's wrong?" Roxy asked Hank urgently.

"I was jumped by Rockets, I had to defend myself."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. If you killed every one of those Rocket jackasses, the whole NPB would shake your hand."

"Thanks, let's go see that guy's house."

"Okay!" Roxy was unnaturally enthusiastic. Hank soon found out it was because he was around her. He didn't know he had become a government superstar. Roxy's voluptuous hips swayed side-to-side as she walked in her one size a little too small police uniform skirt. Hank wanted to just grab those hips and assert his manhood. _She wouldn't mind, she's your groupie! _A part of Hank thought. But that would be a tad too straight forward.

Hank walked in a sort of a waddle, than wrapped his legs tight together. Roxy turned around and noticed this. "Are you okay?" Roxy asked.

"Uh, yeah." Hank answered with a blush.

Roxy grinned. She knew she gave him a hard on. _He's all mine!_ she thought. Roxy put her hands on her rear and straightened out her skirt. Hank was now on the verge of a sexual craze. He almost couldn't stand it, Roxy was _just_ like her. Same attitude, same sex appeal, almost the same woman. This was the first time Hank had felt any more emotion than lust for a woman in a long time. Yet soon enough, he came to some sense, and when they both reached the house, he was ready for work. A man inside began. "Why? Why me?" He asked himself.

Hank approached, "What exactly happened here?"

"Well, I saw some of them outside my house-they sent something over, I-I don't really know what."

"Uh-huh," Hank took out a notepad and began writing, "Continue."

"These things destroyed the house! They ripped up the floor, plowed through the walls, the works!"

"Shit, um, what did they look like?"

"Small creatures, some bunched into three."

"Damn, Pokemon. Okay, then what happened?"

"Well, after the creatures left, a couple of men came up with gas tanks and poured them all on the house! I got everyone out, but when I last looked, the house was on fire! And the men were gone!"

"Okay, that's all we really need to know, thank you, we'll send over the paramedics just to check you and your family out."

"Thank you sir."

As they were leaving, Roxy asked Hank, "What did you get?"

"Typical Rocket MO, destroy the house with Pokemon, then burn it." Hank answered.

"That's like them. Say," Roxy began to get nervous, "This may seem off topic, but…would you like to go out for drinks?"

"Uh….Yeah, sure! I was on my way to the bar when I saw you anyway."

"_Really?_ Okay!" Roxy squealed like a high-school girl at a concert.

They walked over to the local drinking establishment, The 1918, featuring a M1918 Machine Gun over the bar. It wasn't the best place in the world, but it wasn't as bad as some places in Bangkok, Hank thought. Hank ordered a side of pretzels to munch on, and two local draughts for each of them. They began to share their stories.

Apparently, Roxy was supposed to be a cop from the start. Her sister, Jenny, graduated from the Academy a year before her. When Jenny was assassinated by an unidentified assailant, Roxy had to fill in her sister's shoes. She dated before, but had no luck in relationships. Roxy wanted a real boyfriend, not just some asshole who just said it so she could do chores around the house.

Roxy soon admired Hank. Not only did she like his wisdom and experience, but also his physical appearance. When he looked over towards another direction, she would stare. His thick, dark black-brown locks of hair just flopped on his head, which he brushed his bangs over from time to time. Even with his slight paunch, Hank carried it well, and Roxy liked what she called "cuddly bellies" with her female coworkers.

After five beers each, Hank and Roxy decided it was time to go. Hank walked her back to her hotel suite. They weren't drunk, they both just had a little buzz. About two blocks, Hank noticed that Roxy was getting cold, her service jacket was useful, but just not all that warm for the winter winds. So he put his big, warm, jacket over her shoulders.

They began to talk a little, but just about random things. Whenever they would pause between phrases, Roxy would look up to Hank and wait for his eyes to meet hers. She looked into his deep, hazel eyes, and gave a little lustful grin. Hank, still oblivious, just gave her a warm smile. She decided to act still cold, so she could get Hank closer to her. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. Roxy pointed out her Hotel. They went in and Hank walked her to her suite. Hank was going to leave, but Roxy had other plans. "Thanks for walking me to my room," She started, "Would you like to come in for dessert?"

"Oh, that would be nice, but…" Hank said.

"C'mon, I can make us sundaes!"

Hank had only two weak spots, food and guns, and she hit the first dead-on. "Well, okay," Hank answered. They entered the suite. It was a lot bigger than he expected.

"The company buys these suites for us," Roxy explained, "but I miss my home still."

"Yeah, I know what that's like," Hank told her, "I can't remember the last time I went home," For a brief moment, he felt a little homesick. But it passed in a matter of seconds.

Roxy went into the kitchenette, and broke out the ice cream and chocolate syrup. Hank sat a little farther away, on the couch. When she prepared the treat, she went over and sat down next to him. They ate and after they were done, they just sat and talked. This was the first time in a while that Hank just talked to someone, especially a woman. Roxy yawned and laid her head on Hank's shoulder. He wanted to flinch, but something in his mental state told him not to.

"I'm getting a little warm," Roxy began, "Do you mind if I change?"

"Oh, no," Hank replied. Little did he realize he was in for it.

Roxy left and went into the bathroom. Hank waited for a little while until she called him. "Hank," She asked, "do I please you?"

Hank turned around to see Roxy standing nervously in the bathroom doorway in a sexy corset and matching panties with garters. "Wow…" Hank said.

"I'm sorry! I know it's a little small," Roxy cried, "You don't like it, I'm sorry!"

"_I fucking love it!_" Hank blurted out unknowingly. He paused. He looked at her in awe. He was so close to finally taking up a new love. Roxy soon picked up on this. She sat next to him. There was a short silence, until she started to speak again.

"Hank, if you want," Roxy told Hank, "you can use me. However you want. I don't care. I'm so lonely, I don't give a damn anymore. Just love me for at least one night."

"Please," Hank answered, "I won't just love you for one night, I could never live with myself."

"Why don't we just have fun tonight, no commitments, just fun, does that sound okay?"

"You know I'm a God-fearing Christian man, right?"

"The pool is up to 300 clams for anyone who can try and get to the 'God-fearing Christian' Hank Anderson," She wrapped her arms around him, "God forgives, doesn't he?"

"…Okay. I'm a little old to the game though."

"Don't worry, when you pick up, you'll remember," Roxy leaned forward and closed her eyes. Hank turned to her and lifted his hands up. After a few milliseconds, he softly grabbed her double D cup breasts in the D-cup corset. He let out a nervous sigh. He breasts were as soft as fine linens. Hank began to develop an erection for about the eighth time that day. In a flash, he grabbed Roxy's crotch. She let out a moan of pleasure. Hank began to put his hand under her lingerie and started to give her a hand job. Roxy had gotten to an extreme point of ecstasy, she couldn't handle it. She went on top of Hank, unzipped his fly, and began to jack him off.

Hank got very nervous now, so to relieve his tension, she got down lower and began fellatio on him. Hank initially wanted to stop her, but soon gave in. He went on the floor, unfastened Roxy's garters and pulled her frilly panties down. He inserted his erect, wet with saliva penis up her vagina from behind. Roxy was so happy. She had never been happier in her life. She was so thrilled, that tears began to roll down her face. Hank soon noticed this. "Am I hurting you?" Hank asked sounding concerned.

"No! _Don't stop!_" Roxy cried. She could feel him up inside her. Hank clenched his teeth, and Roxy was drooling and moaning loudly. Hank gave one more deep shove, then withdrew his penis just in time, ejaculating on the floor when Roxy had an orgasm. They made a mess of the floor. They were still not totally satisfied, so they took all their clothes off, hopped in bed and went at each other again.

* * *

Ash and the gang decided to check into a motel early. It was going on 5:00, and Hank with his guns left them with no protection. Except for a large 8" hunting knife that he gave to Ash, but Ash didn't really know how to use it. It was really intimidating, so he could at least scare people off with it. Anyway, the gang could only afford the cheapest motel in town. Ash and Misty got one room, and Brock took the other.

Brock got out all his films. He made a few new ones at Mount Moon, and was excited to view them. He soon realized he was out of pot. So Brock went out to find a dealer. He found one outside a local bar The 1918. Brock looked inside to see Hank with a very attractive female cop. This made Brock smile for two reasons. One, he was happy to see Hank with another woman, and two, he may be able to get some of their future action on film. He got the weed and went back to the motel.

When Brock arrived, the door to Ash and Misty's room was moving back and forth. Brock got even more enthused. He went into his room and set up his viewing equipment. After smoking some joints and viewing the second film, he was hit with an idea. _What if I could sell this?_ he thought. It wasn't all that bad of an idea, and the porn industry was big business. Brock got very excited. It was 1984 after all; this could be his big break.

Brock thought it could work, but he would need a better camera. The bag of pot kind of sucked, he could sell the rest with the price label upside-down, so he could get $99 out of a $66 bag of pot. Hey, he needed a little profit, high schoolers would go for it. Then he could afford a decent camera, with sound-his old Super-8 was getting old. After jacking off, Brock went to bed, his head filled with good ideas and sex.

* * *

Ash and Misty got in their motel room, and immediately began to take their clothes off. Ash put a good lubed-up condom on his hard penis, and Misty laid down on the bed and spread her legs. He dived on top of her, jamming his penis up her vagina.

A few seconds later, they realized they hadn't closed the blinds on the window. They paused and looked over to see two horny teenage boys at the window. Ash dismounted, went and got out his knife, and approached the window. The boys ran away, and Ash closed the blinds. He jumped on top of Misty soon after.

Ash felt so good. Screwing the girl of his dreams for two straight hours was awesome. Not only that, but he was ready to beat the gym leader. He went over to his bag to assemble his Pokemon line up for tomorrow and to check up on them too. After petting Pikachu, Misty began to speak. "What are you doing baby?" Misty asked.

"Just setting up for the gym tomorrow." Ash answered.

"Uh, yeah about that, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"My sisters and I run it."

"…Huh?"

"I didn't tell you, my sisters and I are really gym leaders. We dance on the side."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"…I thought you already knew…"

"The _fuck I did!_" Ash almost was about to hit Misty when he remembered what Hank said-"Don't ever hit a woman, unless they hit you first, or they have a weapon trying to kill you." Ash saw neither, so he hesitated.

"Baby, I'm so sorry…" Misty began to cry.

"No, don't cry, please. It's going to be fine, we're still boyfriend-girlfriend." Ash comforted, "What will make you feel better now?"

"Having sex?"

"I'm always up for sex!"

* * *

Right around the same time on the other side of town, a man waited on the narrow steps leading to Circle City Park. The Man looked around. Two buildings lined the steps leaving a spot where not many people could see. The buildings were both stores, both closed for the night. He took a long drag off of his cigarillo, feeling the well needed nicotine go through his system.

The Man was of average height, and like Hank, had a powerful build. He was in shape, unlike Hank, who had kind of let himself go a little after Vietnam. The most recognizable feature of The Man was his eyes. He had a type of stare that seemed to hypnotize. If one were to look into them for a while, it seemed as if the Gates of Hell would come down under them.

The Man was wearing a long overcoat, and a suit underneath. He also was topped with a fedora. The silhouette of The Man was almost like another shadow cast from the moonlight. The Man knew what he had to do. And he was ready to do it. He pulled his sleeve up and his leather glove a little forward to check his watch. It was 11:14, not much more time to wait. He lowered his arm, and took one last puff of his cigarillo, then dropped it on the ground and stubbed it out with his foot.

Another man, fat, drunk, and looking like crap, walked up the steps. Very off kilter, an extremely hideous prostitute helped him walk up. The two were laughing and kissing each other while taking sips of booze from the bottle this man had in his other hand. When they reached about four steps away from The Man, they stopped. The Man walked down a few steps towards the two. Upon further investigation, the drunk man was none other than National Board Judge Hal Travis. A very influential man-who was now drunk and with an illegal sex partner. Hal, confused, took a sip from his bottle And looked up at The Man. "Who the fuck are you?" Hal asked The Man. The hooker cackled.

The Man reached into his overcoat and withdrew a sawed-off 12 gauge pump-action shotgun. He aimed it at Hal's head and pulled the trigger. At less than 6 inches, Judge Hal Travis was no more. His head splattered on the wall and on the two others like a melon. The prostitute's eyes widened as The Man racked another cartridge in the shotgun's chamber. He fired at the woman's head and took that off also.

The Man looked down at the two headless bodies on the steps. He racked the shotgun slide just once more and put it back in his overcoat. He noticed some blood on his face, so he took out a handkerchief and wiped himself off. He walked over to a trash bin, lit the handkerchief on fire with his lighter, then walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The F-105D's Pratt and Whitney engine roared. This was Hank's mount, it was titled _The Voluptuous Vixen_ after his young fiancée. Since it was a one-seater, It normally accompanied an F-105G two-seater.

Hank was young—only 21 in 1972—and fresh out of school in time for _Linebacker II_. He was a volunteer, thus earning more "Balls" around his draftee buddies. Hank was a natural in the huge, single-engined Thud. His commanders said he flew it like he was born it one. His ability to think on his feet and his quick knowledge of the aircraft sometimes gave him an advantage over fellow pilots. He put all his skills to the test every time he flew over North Vietnam.

Hank closed the cockpit hatch on the Thud. The commander's voice boomed over the radio going over areas and hints before flight. Hank taxied onto the airstrip. He sat back and punched the throttle. He pulled the stick back little by little, until he was airborne.

Hank loved the F-105 and pilots like him adored the sheer power of the Thud. They were getting a bit old, and were getting phased out, but there were still a few in the air at this time. Many chose the F-4 Phantom II, but it was too complex an aircraft for Hank.

His Thud flew in formation to line up with his counterparts. He looked over to see his buddies, pilot Chet McCoy and Assistant Jimmy Haley in the F-105G titled _Daddy's Little Girl_ next to him. Hank gave the thumbs-up.

Chet and Jimmy replied with a nod. Hank then turned the radio on to the nearest station playing Steppenwolf. "Yeah!" Chet replied over the radio, "Love Steppenwolf, man!"

"Damn, this makes me feel as if I'm back home again!" Jimmy said.

Then Hank woke up. Roxy turned over a little and Hank could reach her belt to unlock his ankles. After he did, he got up and went into the bathroom to wash his face. Splashing the water on his unshaven face, he looked up into the mirror. _Man,_ he thought, _That really felt as if I were back in the cockpit_. It was 1984, twelve years since it happened. _I never would think I could have lasted this long_, Hank thought.

He turned and looked at Roxy in the mirror. She was so beautiful. And she was all his. He looked at himself again. _This is a _really_ big fuck up_, Hank thought. _Big time_, _what if I gave her something? What if I knocked her up? What if she really, truly loves me?_ All the questions hit him at once. Frustrated, He punched the mirror causing a part of it to shatter, putting chunks of glass in his fist.

Roxy immediately woke up. She looked at Hank in the bathroom, his hand bleeding. Hank unblinkingly turned to her and looked at her in the eyes. His cold, bitter hazel eyes pierced her soft, loving violet eyes. She got up, put a robe on, and helped bandage Hank's hand.

After wrapping bandages over Hank's knuckles, Roxy decided to make some coffee. Hank looked at her. It wasn't just her beauty that attracted him to her. It was her sharp personality, her charm. It reminded him of someone. Someone in the past he loved so much. To Hank, Roxy was going into her prime of womanhood. After sneaking a peek at her NPB card, he found that she was just about 35. Hank was going on his 33rd birthday.

Hank turned back into his seat facing the table. Roxy looked back and went up to Hank. She opened her robe and went up to Hank. She leaned her warm, soft breasts on his back. All of Hank's muscles relaxed. He could feel her breasts moving slightly up and down with her breathing. Blood rushed to Hank's penis. "Do I please you Hank? Do you like me?" Roxy asked Hank she smiled and looked down at his hard-on.

"I…I…I do." Sheepishly Hank answered.

"I like you a whole lot. More than anyone Hank."

_Shit!_ Hank thought, _What have I gotten myself into?_ "I like you too." Hank replied.

"I want to be with you for a long time."

"I…I do to, ugh," Hank got up, "I don't know. I'm just, just," He turned away and looked out the window, "I'm scared. It's been seven years since," he hesitated, "it happened."

Trying to help, Roxy walked up to him and hugged his large back, "Can we give it a try?" she could feel his sunken heart beat upon her chest.

"…I'm just so scared."

"Give me a chance, Hank. Give me a shot at being your girl."

He turned around to face her, "Don't ever leave me," he whispered, "and you can be my girl."

Roxy ran to Hank and smothered him with kisses. "What about the…" Hank began and then gave up. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down under him. He began to kiss her back. He opened his underwear and put his penis up her vagina. _One of these days, _Hank thought, _I'm going to knock her up if I don't use safety. _But it felt so good. So right. It wasn't dirty sex, it was sweet loving sex. It was making love between soul-mates.

* * *

The Man walked up to a small house. The front door was open, so he went in. The house was familiar, he knew where everything was. He closed the front door, and went to the bedroom door. The people inside were having filthy sex. The Man heard the moans and grunts inside the room. He grimaced and kicked the door down. He saw a familiar woman getting it up the ass by some "gangsta" as they called them. The gangsta went up and went up to The Man and got in his face.

"What the fuck do you want?" the gangsta screamed to The Man. The man reached in his overcoat and pulled the sawed off shotgun out. He aimed it at the gangsta's head and blew it off. The woman on the bed began screaming. The Man walked over to her while racking the slide of the sawed off. He grabbed the woman's hair and held her head up. The Man then put the shotgun to her ear and blew her head off as well. All that was left of her head was the scalp that he held in his hand. He threw it down, wiped himself down with a towel and left.

* * *

Hank laid in bed holding Roxy in his arms. It was so good to have a woman in his hands. He hadn't felt so good since it happened. "I want to tell you something Sweet Buns," Hank said to Roxy.

A chill ran down Roxy's spine. Nobody ever called her by a pet name. None the less "Sweet Buns." "Yes, Hankie?" She said with affection to him.

"I want you to come with me and the gang. Who knows? And I know I'm a God-fearing Christian man, but you're something else. I think you might be a Godsend to me. I want you to help me get out of this slump that I've been in since it happened."

Roxy sat up on top of him, "I wish you'd tell me what _actually_ happened."

"Can I ask you just one favor though?"

"Sure, anything, Hankie."

"Don't ever ask about my wife."

Just then Hank's radio went off, "Agent 45, Agent 45, are you there? Come in, over." The voice crackled.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Hank muttered, "Agent 45 here, over." He answered.

"We've got a double homicide here at Circle Park, love you to come over and check it out."

"Shit, okay, I'll be over in fifteen minutes. Out."

"No you won't," Roxy giggled and began to caress Hank, changing the mood.

Hank hung up the radio, "It sounds nice, besides they always know I'm late," He replied. He laid back again and let Roxy stroke his hardened penis. After a little while, she got faster and faster. Soon enough, Hank ejaculated spraying semen all over Roxy.

They had made a mess of the bed. Hank and Roxy both decided to let the maids deal with it. They got dressed and left. Roxy told Hank they would take the "Company" car. Through two blocks, Hank decided that Roxy was _way_ too bad of a driver, so they switched places and Hank drove the rest of the way.

They arrived to the steps leading to Circle Park where the murders took place between two cramped buildings. After parking, Hank got out and saw his old friend Chet who came up to meet him. "You shifty bastard!" Hank said happily to Chet.

"Same to you, you jackass!" Chet responded. They both hugged each other and began to shoot the breeze.

"So what the hell have you been up to?" Hank asked.

"Not much," Chet answered, "just the normal police shit. And you?"

"Well, I've been doing some work on the side, playing 'nanny' for these stupid kids. Pokemon Trainers. But one of them isn't too bad, a little strange in the noggin though, if you know what I mean."

"_Pokemon?_ Shit man, that's hilarious!"

"I guess that's what I get for talking to you."

"Ha! Yeah, that's…" Chet saw Roxy approach, "Damn, man."

"What?" Hank turned and saw Roxy too. "Oh, yeah, that's Roxy of the NPB."

"What a piece of work," he looked back at Hank "You know her?"

"Know her? Of course, you know, she's my girl."

"Son of a Bitch! Ha ha! You are such a sly bastard!"

"What?"

"I thought you never would," Chet then remembered Hank's rule, "Well, she's a real dish."

"Yes, she has D-cups."

"Nice. Nice."

After small talk, the three got to work. Hank hadn't seen such a mess in a long while. Two bodies, both had their heads removed. Whoever had done must have been a pro. There was almost no trace of a perpetrator except for the two 2 ¾" 00 buckshot shotgun shells on the ground.

"So this guy," Hank begins, "Started on these stairs, and came down to get the victims with a shotgun."

"And packing to kill with that buckshot." Chet replied.

"Sawed off, huh?" Hank said.

"How can you tell?" a rookie cop said.

"By the wide spread of the BB's" Hank answered, "See? On the wall? The only other way to get them this wide normally is to stand up at the top of these steps or farther. That didn't happen because of the obvious shells down here."

"He must be a steady killer," Chet observed, "He brought his gun with him when he left."

"Why do that?" the rookie asked.

"Because," Hank began, "These guys have a steady system of killing, I've seen it before. This guy really likes his sawed-off."

"And how do we know this killer's a guy?"

"Well, no offense to you ladies, but I don't know any woman who could do something like this without a guy. Most crimes of this magnitude are committed by men not women. Also, I don't think a little lady could handle the recoil of a sawed off 12 Gauge."

"Excuse me…" Roxy interrupted.

"…Except for ladies like Roxy here. And finally, there are spit stains on the ground here. _No woman on earth spits._ Clear that up for you rookie?"

"Yessir!" The rookie replied.

"At least he knows authority. Sweep for prints on those objects and try to find some background for these two stiffs."

"Don't need to." Chet went down to the dead man, "His wallet's still here."

Chet gave the wallet to Hank and he looked at it. "Federal Judge Hal Travis? Why would…" Then it hit him, "This was a vengeance kill here. Check for people who are in this area convicted by Hal Travis. Okay Chet?"

"Right on it man." Chet replied.

"I have other business to attend to. I shall see you later." Hank and Roxy left.

Roxy was impressed. Hank just demonstrated how much balls he had. He was only a Lieutenant, but he just took command so well. It really turned Roxy on. "That was really cool how you helped that greenhorn." Roxy said to Hank as he was driving.

"That's just part of the job, Sweet Buns." Hank replied.

Roxy was getting really horny. She loved it when Hank called her "Sweet Buns".

Hank turned the radio on. Roxy's favorite band, The Rolling Stones were on, playing "Honkey Tonk Woman". Hank liked the song better than the band, but it was cool.

Roxy was getting really aroused. She couldn't stand it anymore. In a flash she grabbed Hank's crotch.

"Good _Lord!_ Haven't you had enough already?" Hank cried.

"I'm so horny! I can't take it!" Roxy responded breathing heavily, "I want some!" she then unzipped his fly to expose his rock hard penis. She gasped in excitement. She leaned over to give Hank a blow job.

"Shit! I can't concentrate!" Hank pulled over at a nice spot outside of town.

"Can I be your Honkey Tonk Woman?" Roxy asked Hank.

Breathing heavily, Hank answered, "If you don't give me the Honkey Tonk Blues!"

Roxy leaned over again and licked Hank's penis. He could feel her warm tongue and saliva drip off his manhood. Soon Roxy put his penis in her mouth and began to suck. Hank leaned back in his seat. It was nice to have someone suck you off. Hank hadn't had a blow job in a while, it felt good. Right before Hank ejaculated, he stopped Roxy. "Stop!" he said, "I need more!"

Roxy and Hank climbed out of the front of the car and got in the back. Roxy got on her hands and knees on top of the bench seat. She lifted her skirt and pulled her frilly, black panties down to reveal her surprisingly clean anus and her warm, soft vagina. Hank kneeled facing her backside getting more turned on by the second. Roxy went from her hand to her elbows so her rear was higher up than her head. She looked back at Hank with a sexy smirk and batted her eyelashes.

"C'mon beefcake," She lured, "Show me what you've got!"

Right about then, the ZZ Top song "Tush" came on over the radio. Hank submitted to the temptation and jumped on her. He pulled out a lubed up condom from his pocket and slid it over his penis. He began to give her sex up her anus to the rhythm of Dusty Hill's thumping bass. Roxy let out a few excited yelps and squeals in conjunction to Hank's occasional grunts and sighs.

"Hank!" Roxy shrieked happily, "My turn on top!"

"They stopped for a few seconds for Hank to get on his back and Roxy to get on top of him. When they resumed intercourse, Roxy leaned up on top of Hank a little so her breasts could be in his face. He unbuttoned her blouse and lifted her left breast out of her bra. He then began to lick her nipple which made her shudder in excitement. Then Hank began to nurse on her teat. Roxy squealed and she had and orgasm in sync with Hank's ejaculation.

Roxy laid on top of Hank for about two minutes while they regained their breath. Roxy picked up her panties and put them back on and readjusted her bra and buttoned up her blouse. Hank took off the condom he was wearing and stashed it under the back seat. They drove back in town exchanging loving smiles to each other without saying a word.

* * *

Ash and the gang got up a little earlier than usual that day. After a few bowls of pot, they set off for the gym. "Baby," Misty began to Ash while they were walking to the gym, "Do you want to battle my sisters…or me?"

"…You!" Ash replied.

"M-me?"

"Yeah! I want to see what you've got!"

"Well okay…"

"This should be fun to watch!" Brock chimed in.

They arrived at the gym, where they entered. Misty went around the big pool area and initiated the battle. Ash got ready. "Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash screamed the all-too cliché line.

"Staru! Go!" Misty chose.

Ash ordered the Pikachu to use "Thundershock" move on the Staru. It did and knocked the Staru's forearm-things off. Misty was shocked. Ash was really good, no matter what anyone said about him. Ash commanded the Picachu to use the same attack to finish the Staru off. This time it blew the it out of the sky and sent it into the pool, knocking it unconscious before it could respond. Misty was now in awe. She was being badly beaten and all of it was being dealt out by her own boyfriend.

* * *

On their way over to the gym, a voice rang over the radio calling for Hank and Roxy. "Yeah, what?" Hank answered a little grumpy after sex.

"Another double homicide. Better bring your babe with you." The voice answered.

"What's that again, Asshole?"

"It's okay Hankie," Roxy giggled, "I can take a joke."

"I know you can," Hank answered to Roxy, "but I can't."

"We're on 25th Avenue," the voice on the radio continued, "Number 3642."

"Well, let's check it out!" Hank answered.

* * *

Misty made the decision. Boyfriend or not, Ash was going down. She sent out Starmie, a leveled up Staru. "Starmie," She screamed, "Bubblebeam!"

Pikachu was hit head on by the attack. Ash wisely withdrew Picachu and sent out Clefairy, a newer Pokemon. Misty chuckled, this was going to be easy. Ash was planning out a move no one would see coming. "Clefairy! Metronome!" Ash commanded. The Clefairy attacked and the Starmie never knew what hit it. There was so much force, that the floating Pokemon created a giant wave in the pool when the attack hit it. It left everyone soaked.

When the water cleared, it was all over. Ash had won. Misty was truly shocked. She couldn't believe it. Her beat-by her dorky boyfriend. Then she realized that Ash _is_ the true Pokemon Master of legends about twelve years old.

* * *

Now Hank was really pissed. This killing was obviously the same perp from the Circle Park murders. They were all standing at the scene of the crime, the bedroom. Roxy, Hank, Chet, and a few more officers stood over the two horribly mutilated bodies. Hank began to rant, "So this guy kills four people," he started quietly, "in two different places in one night and we aren't informed until _eight in the fucking morning?_"

"Agent Anderson," A local police investigator said, "our department is doing very well and…"

"Your department fucking _blows!_" Hank screamed in the investigator's face.

"There's only one ID here, for the woman," Chet said, "Shirley Mackowitz, just some chick."

"Didn't take money either?"

"Nothing—total vengeance."

"Shit," Hank looked down at the late Shirley's scalp left on the ground. "No motive, just vengeance. We have no leads. I really have nothing to do here."

"Wait a minute Hank," Chet stopped Hank as he was leaving, "Are you sure? You're the best the NL has!"

"I really have no clue. Some nut-job with a 12 gauge who likes head shots."

"Alright. I understand. Thanks for your help. Do you plan on staying in town? We could all go out for drinks!"

"Maybe next time Chet—got to play babysitter."

"Well, okay. But next time…"

"Drinks on me. Seeya man!"

"Yeah, you too!"

Hank and Roxy left and drove over to the gym. When they arrived, they saw the gang outside, smoking. "Well, brace yourself," Hank said, "Because this is the most stupid group of people you will meet since President Johnson's administration."

"Oh, come now," Roxy replied, "they can't be that bad!"

"Believe me—they are."When Hank and Roxy got out of the car, the Gang's mood instantly got happier.

"_Hank!_" Misty squealed as she ran over to Hank with open arms and jump-hugged him. He nervously smiled at Roxy who was laughing. "Oh, Hank, we missed you!" Misty said as she tasseled Hank's thick dark hair.

"Uh…Yeah, I missed you guys too," Hank said back.

"You want some smokes?" Brock asked as he and Ash walked over.

"No, I quit years ago."

"Wow! Who's the babe?" Brock shouted pointing to Roxy.

"Uh, meet _my _new girl Roxy!" Hank walked over to Roxy and put his arm around her waist.

"So who won the gym badge?" Roxy asked.

"Take a gander at this!" Ash flashed the badge on the inside of his vest.

"Nice," Roxy said.

"Are we all set to go?" Hank asked.

"Yeah!" The gang said in unison.

"Well, let's go!" Roxy said to the gang.

And the five of them began walking down the trail southward of Cerulean City to Vermillion City. Out on the trail, Hank stepped in an unpleasant pile of surprise "Oh, DAMN!" he yelled, "That's just _sick!_"

"What's that Hank?" Ash asked.

"Your 'Pika'-rat took a giant dump on the trail!"

"So?"

"Clean up after it!"

"It's cool Hank," Misty said, "it'll be fine!"

"It's irresponsible!"

"Pikachu?" it looked up at Hank.

"Fuck you too, rat!"

"Boy," Roxy walked up to Hank, "Quite a group, you guys."

"You're telling me," he commented. They were walking the trail to Vermilion City and it was starting to get late.

"Maybe we should start camp," Ash said looking towards the setting sun.

"Finally, a logical idea," Hank muttered. They found a clear spot where they could bed down. Hank set up his pup-tent farther from the rest of the group so he couldn't hear their nightly antics. Plus it would make a real nice lookout position. Misty and Ash shared a tent, while Brock had his own. Soon Hank realized that Roxy had no place to sleep. "Sweet Buns," Hank said to Roxy, "didn't you bring a tent?"

"I thought I could stay with you," Roxy answered softly.

"Well…Okay," Hank held her close. They kissed each other. He grabbed her ass, and she blushed hard.

Soon Brock caught Hank and Roxy passionate caressing. "Great live action guys," Brock approached them.

"Not going to see much," Roxy replied.

"We could make a great movie, Split the profits three ways!"

"Sorry, we're not interested." Hank said.

"Your choice, but I'm always willing to shoot some new stuff. When you're ready, you know who to call," Brock walked away to set up his tent.

* * *

The Man looked at all of his guns. The best one for the next hit—his specialized Iver Johnson Model 500 in .50 caliber with a Zeiss 200 power scope. It would work for long range and killed anything it hit. Tomorrow was it. The Man was going to kill Hank Anderson.

* * *

"Ash, your 'scary stories' suck!" Hank said.

"Gee, he told it to _me_ better," Ash replied. They were all sitting around the campfire, exchanging talk.

"How did you two…" Misty began at Hank and Roxy, "…Meet?"

"Working," Roxy answered, "Both on the same case—just met by chance."

"Pretty lucky guy, Hank," Brock winked at Hank.

"Yep, I guess so!" Hank said. When Roxy leaned forward to grab a few marshmallows, Hank just couldn't resist looking. Her pretty black panties showed above her skirt and below her shirt that came untucked. Hank just wanted to grab her and pull those panties down and do her in front of everybody. But that would be too forward. Roxy turned back and his immediate attention went from her ass to her face. She grinned. _Good thing no one noticed,_ Hank thought. Roxy leaned back up and whispered in Hank's ear: "You're going to get it tonight," Hank was boiling over with excitement.

Ash and Misty were playing with Pikachu while Brock was eating. They stayed up for about an hour and then they went to bed. Hank extinguished the fire by throwing a Water-type Pokemon on it. _Hey, _Hank thought, _just my part-time job!_

* * *

Hank laid out his fart-sack. Little did he realize he wasn't going to get much sleep this night. He laid on top of the sack and pulled out a gun magazine out of his pack. Roxy entered the tent. She brought a little radio and turned it on. The nearest station was playing Van Halen's "Runnin' With The Devil". Roxy grinned and unbuttoned her blouse to reveal a little black lace push-up bra. By now, Hank was staring at her and pitching a tent in a tent. Roxy began to work her skirt down to the beat of the music. She had the frilly panties and black stockings with garters on.

She began to voice the words of the song and dance like David Lee Roth. Near the end of the song, she leaned right up to Hank and unzipped his fly. Right then, Hank grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. He rolled her on the ground and went on top of her. Now Roxy was in a giggling fit and blushing hard. She was very sexy and she knew Hank loved it, but she still blushed. It gave her a nice quality. She was no doubt a real woman in every way, but she still seemed a little innocent. It turned Hank on.

They began fucking each other, not before Hank put on lubed up condom on. "Always be on the safe side," His father always said. Then they fucked on and off all through the night.

* * *

Brock laid on his sleeping bag, pondering what to do about his monster hard-on. Then the idea soon came to him. He withdrew his Geodude and gave it its orders. "Geodude," Brock commanded, "Blow job!" Geodude then unzipped his fly and began to suck Brock's dick. He laid back and waited for the ejaculation.

* * *

Ash and Misty took all their clothes off and got in the "Sixty-nine" position and fucked all night.

* * *

The Man sat on top of a hill overlooking The Gang's camp. He scoped out looking at the tents. The first one he observed there were two people inside making sweet love to each other. The Man turned to the next tent and saw two people on opposite ends of each other on top of each other. The Man turned to the next tent. He saw something on some guys crotch and soon white fluid blew all over the inside of the tent. The Man grimaced.

Tomorrow was the day. If he were to begin killing now, his position would be given away by the .50 caliber's muzzle flash. Plus, he was easily seen on top of the hill. He got up and went to his campsite and waited for sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hank woke up at the usual time; 6:30 a.m. He began to take the tent down while Roxy packed their stuff. After they were finished, they started a fire and began breakfast. The smell of steak and eggs permeated the air and awoke the rest of The Gang.

Brock got up and looked into his tent. Considering all the jizz on the interior, it needed a major cleaning. Oh, well, that would have to wait, he broke it down and went over for breakfast.

Ash and Misty woke up and walked out their tent unknowingly naked. This was to much disgust from Hank and Roxy.

"Put some fucking clothes on!" Hank cried.

Ash and Misty soon realized this and went back in the tent and dressed themselves. They also broke down their tent and ate. After a hearty breakfast, The Gang packed up all their gear and then headed down the trail. On the way, they ran into the "greatest trainer in the world," Gary. "Hey!" Hank said to The Gang and leaned back with emphasis, "It's _douche bag!_"

"Shut the fuck up," Gary replied, "Ash battle me now."

"Fine, Prepare to be amazed!" Ash confidently said.

* * *

The Man packed all his things at the crack of dawn. He then traveled to a nice hill overlooking the trail. He could easily hit a target on the trail that was around 300 yards away. He laid down and sighted his .50 cal rifle. To conceal a little, he took some dead leaves and grass and covered himself making a makeshift gilly suit. He then waited for The Gang.

His waiting paid off. After two hours, The Gang began walking down the trail. Then some kid came out of what seemed to be nowhere and began talking to them. The Man just aimed at Hank and waited for him to stand still.

* * *

Ash withdrew his Pikachu and Gary pulled out his Spearow. Then Pikachu used Thundershock on Spearow. Spearow took a lot of damage, but managed to use the Peck move on Pikachu. This in turn did little damage.

Hank stood next to Ash on his right and Roxy to his left to watch the battle. Suddenly a tree trunk exploded as a huge bullet ripped through it. Hank instantly grabbed Roxy and blocked her with his body and brought her down with him in the ditch next to the trail. He ordered everyone else to take the same cover. The shot came from Hank's right, and he had absolutely no idea where the shot came from. Hank and Roxy both withdrew their handguns and waited for something else to happen.

* * *

The Man worked the bolt back on his rifle and ejected the empty shell out of the chamber. He then put another round from his bandolier and drove the bolt home, chambering the cartridge in the bore. He looked through the scope and saw everyone behind the ditch. He knew he could never make a kill with their positions. Then some girl walked out of the woods and began talking to The Gang. Maybe he could scare them.

* * *

"Hey!" A girl who walked out of the woods said to The Gang, "You're Ash Ketchum!"

"Uh…" Ash looked at the others, "Yes! I am."

"Wow! The Ash Ketchum! I've been following your story all the way!"

" 'Following'?" Hank asked with skepticism.

"Well, not creepy stalker like, I mean I've just heard your story from trainer-to-trainer. They all say you're the best!"

"Really?" Ash asked, "I guess I am!"

"I'm Dawn, you guys wouldn't mind if I came along to train with you, would you?"

They all looked at each other, "Sure! Why not?" Ash said cheerily.

"All right! This is going to be great! We'll have so many awesome adventures together! We'll…" Suddenly a bullet hit Dawn in the head causing it to explode like a melon, sending fragments all over the place. Her headless body stood up for a little while then toppled over.

Blood-soaked, everyone looked at Hank for some kind of answer. "What?" Hank said, "Who _didn't _see that coming?"

* * *

The Man decided that was enough. He reloaded his rifle, grabbed his pack, and left. Hank would have to live another day.

* * *

After checking out the area, Hank soon judged it was okay to move on. Gary ran away. "You haven't seen the last of me!" He said as he ran.

"I wish it was you faggot!" Hank said back. The Gang then walked down the trail, observant of anything that moved. One bush began to rustle and Hank shot into it three times. It turned out to be only a Weedle. "What was _that_ for?" Ash cried.

"Just being safe," Hank answered.

The Gang walked for a few more miles and arrived at Vermilion City. After finding a couple hotel rooms, Ash decided he was ready to take on the gym leader. Everyone called the leader "Lt. Surge" although his real name was Gunnery Sergeant James "Tex" Carver. He was a Vietnam War vet like Hank, only Gunny Tex was in the Marines, not the Air Force. Ash had his ground-type Pokemon laid out to combat Tex's electric-types.

Upon arrival at the gym, some weird guy came up and began talking to Ash. He backed away, but the guy kept on talking. Hank went up behind the guy and pistol whipped him so they could continue. Tex stood at the far end of the arena, while The Gang stood on the other. Tex sent out his Pikachu, so Ash sent out his Sandshrew he caught a few days earlier.

"Impressive," Tex said, "but is it good enough?" His Pikachu used the Slam move on Sandshrew, which did a little damage. Sandshrew in turn used Tackle which actually worked quite effectively. It knocked the Pikachu down and dealt a lot of damage. Sandshrew used Tackle again while Pikachu was still on the ground and broke all the Pikachu's limbs. Ash withdrew Sandshrew and sent out his own Pikachu to finish the other off. It used Thundershock which basically fried the other to death.

Tex was shocked. He was "Thunderstruck" as one could say. He was starting to believe the rumors. Some kid who was storming the competition, this kid must have been it. The kid before him, Gary, couldn't have been it. It took him two times to beat him.

In desperation, Tex sent out his Riachu, a leveled-up Pikachu. Ash withdrew his Pikachu and sent out his secret weapon. He sent out his Clefairy and used Metronome. It moved its hands back and forth faster and faster. Suddenly Riachu's head blew apart. Ash then got the fact. His Pokemon didn't just knock the opposing ones out—they _killed _them.

Ash won the battle. Hank then went up to talk to Tex. "I hear you were in the Corps?" Hank asked him.

"Yes, I was! How'd you know?" Tex replied.

"NL Forum board. I'm Hank Anderson, NL Special Task Force. So you have drill instructor knowledge?"

"Yes, I was an instructor on Parris Island for three years, why?"

"I was wondering if you needed a new job. The NL's looking for instructors to train the new recruits. Are you willing to give up Pokemon?"

"You know, I started with Pokemon just because my ex said it would be good for me."

"So are you interested?"

"Yes, fuck her, and fuck Pokemon! I'll sign up!"

"I can tell my CO you can and I'll put in a good word for you." Hank handed him a card, "Call me if you have any questions."

"Okay," Tex motioned Ash to approach, "Here's your badge, it's the last I'm going to give out!"

"All right!" Ash said and pinned the badge inside his vest next to the other two. He walked over to Misty and Brock and screamed, "I'm going to get fucking WASTED tonight!"

"What were you talking to the Gunny about?" Roxy asked Hank as he walked over.

"May have a new NL instructor," He told her, "C'mon let's get a drink." When The Gang arrived at the local establishment, Hank spotted Chet having a drink. "Chet!" Hank said.

"Hank!" Chet responded.

"What are you doing here you schmuck?"

"Well, we have another hit for you," He handed Hank a file, "We believe the target's in the area."

Hank looked at the file, "Hmm…Max Marcus…You mean the skinhead?"

"Yes, the skinhead trainer."

"You want me to knock-off a fifteen-year-old?" he grimaced down at the file.

Chet leaned back in his bar stool with disbelief at Hank's disgust. Hank had never questioned a hit before, and Chet prayed that he wouldn't go soft on him, "A national threat for a fifteen-year-old. Cool?"

Hank stood looking at the file in silence, until he conceded, "Alright. You want to stay for a few drinks on me?"

"Okay, for a while," He, Hank, and Roxy bellied up to the bar and had a good conversation. Meanwhile, Ash and the rest of The Gang all got pitchers of beer and began a beer chug. Surprisingly, Ash, the smallest member of them all, won. This meant that he got free beer for everyone complementary of the bar. Brock got his camera out and began just filming The Gang, including Hank and Roxy, just having fun. Not having sex. They were all happy.

* * *

An hour past and Chet had to leave to catch and early flight the next morning. The Gang stayed. Roxy and Hank both were a little boozed up, but not enough to be drunk. Ash, Misty, and Brock on the other hand were three sheets to the wind. Two people walked into the bar. The taller one was a girl, and the shorter one was a boy. Hank turned and recognized one of them from the file. Ash greeted the new comers. "Hey! Who are you?"

The girl answered, "I'm May, and this is my little brother, Max."

"Hey everyone!" Max responded and gave the Gang the stiff-armed salute. He then began handing out some propaganda pamphlets to the bar patrons. Hank knew what he had to do and he honestly didn't want to do it. After another drink with Roxy, He walked over to the Gang.

"You're Max, aren't you?" Hank asked the boy.

"I sure am," Max answered, handing him a pamphlet, "Have you heard about the genuine power of the Aryan people?"

"I was actually looking for you, could you come with me?" Hank escorted Max out of the bar.

"I'm not sure…" May said as the others goaded her.

"C'mon, one beer won't hurt!" Ash replied.

"Yeah! Only one!" Brock said.

"Well, okay, but just one!" May sipped the glass of beer.

* * *

Hank walked with Max for a couple of blocks. He saw no one on the streets. Max was beginning to get confused. Hank turned into a dead end alley where the buildings around seemed to be empty. "So, you a skinhead?" Hank asked.

"…We prefer the term Aryan Warriors…" Max answered.

"You know you're a threat?" Hank stopped walking while Max continued. Then he stopped as well.

"…I know my rights…" Max turned around and Hank lifted his .44 Magnum revolver to his eye and pulled the hammer back.

"You know I have to kill you?" Hank said as he shook his head in defiance of his orders.

Max turned around and the bullet ripped through his chest and killed him instantly. His body fell limp to the ground. Hank walked up to the body. The bullet blew a baseball-sized hole in Max's torso. There were some pieces of organs on the ground as well. The sight began to make Hank feel ill. He holstered his revolver in disgust and went back to the bar.

When Hank stepped into the establishment, he saw Misty and May on top of a table dancing and pouring pitchers of beer all over themselves. A mob of college guys including Ash and Brock surrounded the table cheering. Roxy walked up to Hank and said, "I think this has gotten a little out of control."

"Definitely," Hank said, "let's leave." They both began walking to the hotel. Hank looked over at the ocean. A large cruise ship sat at the dock "I hate boats," he said to Roxy.

"Really? Why?" she asked.

"I fell off of one when I was five. I almost drowned. Thankfully, someone dived in after me and got me to safety. I've feared them ever since."

"Don't worry, we won't need to ever go on a boat," after walking a ways, Roxy noticed that Hank didn't seem all there, "Is something wrong?" she said.

He hesitated before being straight forward, "That hit, that little Nazi. Man, it's burning me up," he stopped her and looked straight into her eyes, "I, I shouldn't have taken it. I know the kid was a fucking nut, and I know he was in the wrong, but damn," tears welled up in his eyes, "It's burning me up inside about it. He was just a fucking kid, he could've changed. He could've learned better. I could've taught him what was right. He just didn't have a good enough family to teach him. I, I can't believe I'm saying this."

"Hankie, it's only natural to feel bad about this. We shouldn't _want_ to kill everyone we're assigned to. That's being human," she petted his hair, "No one in the NPB told me that you were this human. They said you were a killing machine, but I like this side of you."

He sniffed, "Really?"

"You're a good man, Hank Anderson. That's what I love about you," After Roxy reassured Hank, they walked to the hotel and went up to their room.

* * *

After the owners of the bar chased the rest of The Gang out with shotguns, they decided they should head back to the hotel too. "Do you have any family?" Brock asked May while they were walking.

"Fuck them, I'm staying with you guys." She answered.

"What about Max?" Misty asked.

"Fuck that little Nazi fuck too," They arrived at the hotel and went up to their room as well. They all took their clothes off and had an orgy.

Hank and Roxy were fucking when the gang came back. Hank got pissed off wanting quiet, pulled out his .45 and began walking to the door. "It'll be fine Hankie," Roxy said. She pulled out her little radio from her pack. The station was playing The Who's "Baba O'Riley". She turned it up loud, so they couldn't hear the other's antics. Roxy wooed Hank back into the bed and he slid on top of her. He began kissing her stomach and moved up to her tits. He began to suck on her right one. Music was almost an aphrodisiac for Roxy and Hank. They could always have a really good fuck listening to good music.

* * *

Despite the music, Ash, Misty, Brock, and May were still having a good time. They all laid on the ground, naked, in a big pile fucking each other. Soon they all came leaving a big mess of fluid all over the floor, the walls, the roof, each other, everywhere. Brock got dressed and left to buy some pot. While walking outside a building, Brock found a guy who looked like a real winner with the weed. "You got some hash?" Brock asked him.

"Yes sir," the guy handed Brock a bag of the stuff, "Jamaican Red, forty bucks, this is the best shit on the market!"

Brock gave him the money, a good deal.

"Say, you wouldn't be interested in a boat ride, would you?" the dealer asked Brock.

"Would I ever!" Brock replied.

"I've got six tickets for the SS Anne cruise that leaves tomorrow, and I'll throw them in free with the pot, just because you look like a nice guy."

"All right!" Brock took the tickets and the bag of pot and left, "Thanks man!" he shouted back to the dealer.

Roxy and Hank laid in bed wiped out from fucking for a whole hour. Hank never knew he had it in him. They decided that they should get a little sleep.

Brock returned with the pot. May had already conked out, she was still a little new at the game. Ash, Misty, and Brock all smoked a bowl from "Mr. Bong". Then they all got sleepy and went to bed. Ash in bed with Misty and Brock in bed with May.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morning came quite early for Hank. He must have only gotten a few hours of sleep at the most. He got up and washed up for the new day. He let Roxy sleep in for a while. Hank dressed and went downstairs to get some coffee for Roxy and himself.

Roxy awoke to the smell of coffee from Hank. Cream and sugar, the way she liked it. Hank had remembered; he was a keeper. She had a cup and washed and dressed. Then she and Hank romanced for a little while.

May woke up a bit after Roxy did. _Who the fuck are these people?_ she thought, _what happened to my clothes, and…_She looked at the others, _Oh my God, I slept with THESE people? _She grabbed a fresh set of clothes, got dressed, took her pack and immediately left the room. She then remembered there were two others with The Gang. She went next door and knocked the door.

Hank got up from on top of Roxy to answer the door. "Good morning," Hank greeted May warmly, "You're May, right?"

She stood outside the door, love struck by Hank, "…Yes, I'm May." she answered.

"You want some coffee? I can run down and get some for you."

"Sure, that would be nice."

"C'mon in, this is Roxy," Hank introduced May to Roxy who waved hello, "I'll be back with more coffee," and Hank left the room. May sat at the little table next to the bed. She was a slim girl, who looked as if she always had a knack for baling hay and milking cows. And she carried herself with a conservative air that dirty men were always trying to penetrate.

"So, how old are you?" Roxy asked May.

"Twenty." May answered.

"You seem a little disturbed, is there anything I can help with?"

"Well, have you ever done something subconsciously, but really didn't want to do?"

"Too much, I'm afraid to say."

"Well…I…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she leaned forward as a mother would, "You can trust me."

"I slept with the guys next door, and I think I really actually hate them."

The Hank walked in the door, "Did I come at a bad time?" He asked.

"No, It'll be fine," May said.

Hank sat down and they all had a cup of coffee. "Am I making you uncomfortable? Do you want me to leave so you two can talk?" Hank asked May.

"No! Don't leave, I can continue," She told Hank her situation.

"Well, what I suggest is that you tell them if they remember, that you only want to be a friend an you were drunk and you won't do it a again."

"What if one of them makes a move on me?"

"Punch them in the face. That's what I do, but just remember to apologize afterwards."

"Hankie, that's a _terrible _suggestion!" Roxy interrupted, "What I would do is tell them to back off, or else you're going to the authorities," she pointed to her chest, "that's us!"

"Well, okay, I'll take your advice," She, Roxy, and Hank all got up and left to go downstairs for breakfast and waited for the others.

The rest of The Gang woke up wondering where May went. They all got dressed and also headed down for breakfast. When Brock gave the others the news about the ship, he didn't take into consideration Hank's fear. "You got _what?_" he cried.

"Shit man, I never knew," Brock replied. He, Misty, and Ash went down to breakfast thinking the others would love a nice cruise ride. They all sat in the hotel lobby, at a table eating breakfast. Brock, Misty, and Ash sat on one end of the table, while Roxy, May, and Hank occupied on the other end. Brock caught May's sight and winked at her. She replied non-verbally by sneering angrily at him. This caused Brock to look away a little confused.

"Okay, okay. We'll still go on the fucking boat," Hank said to Ash and Misty, "Just stop crying, okay?"

"Okay…" Ash wiped his nose on a tissue.

"We'll need to pack our stuff and then we can board," Roxy told everyone, "When does the ship launch?"

"Twelve noon," Brock answered.

"Okay, let's finish then go and pack up. We have a few hours to kill before we need to board the boat. So that means we can go and do whatever for a while. Just remember, we meet at the dock at 11:30," Hank explained, "Got it?"

"Okay!" the others said in unison. They all then left to their rooms to pack up.

* * *

After checking out of the hotel The Gang all had two hours to kill before they needed to meet at the dock. Hank, Roxy, and May went out to see some stores. "Hank!" Roxy pointed to a store, "We should check out that store!"

Hank looked at the store, "Lingerie? Don't you think that's a little inappropriate for May around?" He whispered to Roxy.

"Nonsense!" Roxy turned to May, "Couldn't you use some fancy panties as well?"

"Sure!" May and Roxy held on to each of Hank's arms and begged him to enter the store.

"Fine, but we get to go see some guns afterwards," He answered. When they entered the store, the girls immediately took off looking through and picking out panties that they liked. Hank just sheepishly followed. Soon the girls found what they liked and went away to try them on. Hank had dreaded this moment. Roxy went in first to the dressing rooms while Hank waited outside and May was still shopping. She came up to Hank with a tiny red thong that had the words "Girl U Want" on the front. She held it up to him.

"Do you think this is nice?" May asked Hank.

"Uh…There's not much there…" He answered.

"Oh, don't worry! I could probably fit in these!"

Images soon filled Hank's head. He just thought about guns and they went away. "Sure I guess," He took a sip from his canteen.

"Hank, are you gay?"

Hank almost choked on the water. "No! Absolutely not! Why would you ask that?"

"You really don't seem turned on by much."

"It's not that, I'm not really used to being around members of the opposite camp as you will. You see, Roxy, she's my girl. And it's been so long since there's been a special girl in my life."

"Really?"

"Yes, I lived alone for about seven years and I'm used to you know, guns and that kind of shit."

"Oh, okay! Maybe we can go look at guns just for you!"

"That would be pretty nice," Hank.

May giggled and ran off ecstatic. _Great! _she thought, _He's not gay!_

Roxy then came out of the dressing room. "Hankie, I can't decide whether to buy something, can you help?" she asked him.

"…Sure why not?" He answered. When no one was looking, Roxy dragged Hank into her dressing room. Hank actually expected him to just look at the panties, but when Roxy began to strip, he saw something else coming. He did feel a little, just a little, out of place. She put on a pair of black crotch-less panties and turned to Hank.

"Do these look good on me?" she asked.

Hank nodded, he couldn't speak. He was too busy staring at her bare titties bounce back and forth and up and down whenever she moved. She bent over to get another article of clothing and revealed through the hole in the panties her beautiful pussy. It was a great pussy, With the hair trimmed, but not shaven, so it gave her that look of a full grown woman, not a little girl like one that's shaven. Roxy then stood up and turned to Hank. She could see that he had a hard-on the size of the Washington Monument and he was drooling and the saliva dripped off his lip and landed on the floor. She walked up to him took his hands and put them on her tits. He sighed and squeezed them. Hank was now just about to explode, he needed a piece of some ass. Roxy leaned her crotch up to his hard dick.

"Go ahead," Roxy whispered, "Touch me." She took a condom and unzipped Hank's fly and put the rubber on Hank's cock. Then she spread her legs. Hank moved his hands from her tits to her ass and grabbed it and pulled her on his hard dick. He began pumping her in and out through the hole in her panties until they had a great come together. They all got their clothes in order and checked out their stuff with May and then left the store.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and the rest of The Gang went out behind a store to smoke. With a little buzz, they began pondering about May. "Why did she sneer at me when I winked?" Brock asked the others.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you," Misty answered.

"She let me fuck her last night…"

"She _was _really drunk though," Ash replied and turned to Misty, "But shit, you and her were _smoking _in that bar!"

"Thanks baby!" She and Ash began to make out.

Soon Brock announced some news, "Guys, I'm giving up Pokemon," he said.

"But you love Pokemon!" Ash said as he flicked his cigarette, "What can you love more?"

"Sex. I've decided to become a porno film maker. I have some stuff filmed that I may consider selling!"

"Gee," Misty commented, "do you think you could film me and Ash doing some stuff?"

"Sure! That'd be great! You know, I think we should convince Hank and Roxy to let us film them together!"

"Yeah!" Ash said, "That would kick so much ass!"

"Then, we could do a big group scene! All of us doing it together! Hank and Roxy included!" Misty said.

"All right! We can start on the cruise tonight!" Brock said enthusiastically. And they all got up and left to the dock to wait for the others.

* * *

Hank held the 9mm to his eye. "Nice, very nice," He said.

May picked up a 12 gauge shotgun off the shelf. "Hank, how do you hold these things?" She asked.

Hank put the pistol back and walked over to May. He held her on her back giving her the proper grip of the long gun. "Like this," he said to her. May grinned, hoping to give him a hard-on. She longed to feel his powerful cock on her back. Unfortunately, this never happened but she was still happy Hank held her in the first place. "Do you get it now?" Hank asked her.

"Yes, thanks for showing me!" May said. He let go of her so she could do it herself. She did and she put it back.

Hank leaned close to her and said, "Always keep your finger off the trigger until you're ready to fire, and never point a gun at something alive unless you have intent to kill them. Okay?"

"Sure! Maybe we should go shooting together sometime."

"That'd be pretty cool, I'm always up for a good shoot." Hank left to go look at some more pistols. When he got to the counter, he spotted another person there. "Hey! Fleischer!" Hank shouted to him

Fleischer turned around and saw Hank. He smiled warmly, and in a thick Bavarian accent said, "Hank! Old friend!" They gave each other a big hug and began talking. He was a shorter man, with a medium frame and black hair. He wore a gray suit that seemed as though it was pressed on him.

"What are you doing here, man?" Hank asked Fleischer.

"Well, I am here on a little break," He said, "For a cruise, are you going on it too?"

"Unfortunately, with some pricks too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, playing babysitter for Pokemon trainers. I don't know, there's a few pricks but a couple of them are really nice."

"Pokemon? You kill those things right?"

"Yep, still do too!"

Roxy then walked up to Hank, who introduced her to Fleischer. "Roxy this is my friend, Felix Fleischer, Fleischer this is my girlfriend, Roxy Hamilton."

They shook hands and Krieger said, "My Hank must be a so lucky to have a woman as beautiful as you."

"Oh thank you," Roxy giggled.

"We know each other from the NL," Hank addressed, "Fleischer's from the West German GSG-9 counter-terrorism group. How long did you serve?"

"Three years, plus three years in the _Bundespolizei_." Fleischer told them.

Then May walked up, "May this is my friend Felix Fleischer." Hank introduced.

"Why this must be the trainer you were talking about," Fleischer said as he shook May's hand, "She is very beautiful as well!"

May blushed hard, "Thank you Mr. Fleischer."

"Just call me Fleischer," He said to May, "No 'Mr.' bullshit."

"Isn't it time to catch the boat?" Roxy asked everyone.

"Yes it is," Hank said, "You're welcome to accompany us to the boat, Fleischer."

"Thank you, I think I will," he answered. They all began out of the store and to the SS Anne. When they arrived, they saw Ash, Misty, and Brock waiting for them.

"Hey, they're _actually _on time!" Hank said. After new introductions, they all boarded the ship together. Meanwhile, a man boarded the SS Anne a little after The Gang. The attendant stared up at him in horror as she asked for his ticket. He handed it to her and smiled showing his mouth full of metal teeth. Hank turned to see him and met him warmly, "Jaws!" Hank motioned for the man to approach. He walked over and gave Hank a hearty hug. "Guys," Hank brought Jaws over to The Gang, "I want you to meet my good friend Jaws!" The others all stood paralyzed with fear from Jaw's 7'2" appearance.

"Nice to see you again, Jaws," Fleischer walked over and greeted Jaws.

"Man, I thought you were retired, what are you doing here?" Hank asked Jaws.

"I heard that you needed some help," Jaws replied, "With those asshole Rockets, I'm always willing to help a friend."

"There was a report of Rockets on this ship," Fleischer said, "Maybe we should take a look around for them sometime."

"Okay, let's all get settled in first," Hank said. They all went to their rooms, Ash, Brock, and Misty all got one room and May got a room. Hank and Roxy shared a room while Jaws and Fleischer got their own rooms as well.

Fleischer got everything situated in his little room. He took out his Walther P5 9mm pistol from his pack and seated it in his small-of-back belt slide holster he had on. He then put three backup magazines in a double mag pouch and a single mag pouch along his back in front of the gun.

Jaws got everything settled in his room. He didn't really need a gun, normally he would beat the shit out of one and take the gun that they were using. That way, he could dump the gun, saving some space in his pack. He did carry a little Smith and Wesson M36 Chiefs Special .38 just for backup. He put this in a shoulder holster along with three speed loaders under his shirt.

Hank and Roxy got their things sorted out and in order in their cabin. Hank put on his Ruger Redhawk .44 Magnum on a large shoulder rig under his Air Force jacket. Roxy decided to get as much relaxation as possible and put on her little blue bikini to go out and sunbathe. May put on her own little bikini to go accompany Roxy and Misty on the deck to sunbathe. Hank, Jaws and Fleischer all sat at a little table to talk things over.

"So, do you want to go for a little hunt this evening?" Hank asked.

"That would work, Rockets always work at night," Fleischer said, "If we find any, we have jurisdiction to shoot to kill."

"All right, if that's okay with everyone," Hank looked at the others who nodded, "We'll go after dinner."

"Dress nicely," Fleischer said, "It's supposed to be formal." He and Jaws left to go and ask the captain of the ship for permission to kill. Hank went over to a seat next to Roxy and told her the plan.

"That sounds good," she said, "Hankie, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" he asked.

"Put some sunscreen on my ass? I don't want to get burn my buns."

Hank at first hesitated, but then got the balls to do it. He put the sunscreen in his hand and then began rubbing it into Roxy's ample cheeks. They were so soft, as an infant's skin. Hank didn't want Roxy's beautiful pale complexion to burn in the sun. Unfortunately this caught the attention of May.

"Hank, can you get my backside too?" She asked him.

Hank sighed and went over to May and rubbed the sunscreen into her ass as well. May giggled like a little school girl, which made Hank grin as well.

"Thanks for that," May said to Hank.

"I'm here to serve!" He responded.

* * *

Jessie and James boarded the ship through boxes loaded on the ship along with the other Rockets. They broke into a room and immediately went at each other. "Baby," Jessie said, "We _do_ have a job to do."

"Fuck each other until we pass out?" James asked.

"No, get the magic hard-on Pikachu! And then kill the fuckers!"

"Oh, okay. Can we still fuck our brains out?"

"Of course!" They then resumed fucking on the floor.

Frank the Meowth sat on a suitcase drinking a bottle of Jim Beam, "I hate my fucking life," He said.

* * *

When The Gang went to the dinner, they all had surprisingly dressed for the occasion. Hank put on his old Air Force dress uniform that still fit over the years. Roxy wore her NPB dress uniform, and both Jaws and Fleischer wore pressed suits. Even Brock and Ash wore clean clothes; button up shirts and ties. Misty wore a nice blouse and a skirt while May wore a formal dress. They all sat at a table where a Big Band played hot tunes in front of them.

"Want to dance?" Roxy asked Hank.

"Sure!" If there was one thing in the world that Hank secretly loved, it was swing dancing. For someone who did listen to a lot of rock music, he could do a mean jitterbug. Hank and Roxy finished and went back to the table where the food still hadn't been served. May then asked Hank to a dance. He turned to Roxy for approval who nodded. The two then went on the dance floor. Hank showed May some moves and she then began to catch on fast.

"This is the kind of music my grandparents listen to," May said to Hank.

"Well, where would we be without jazz?" Hank asked, "A lot of what we listen to has its roots in the old standards of our parents. This is the music I grew up listening to."

"Oh, I see," A slower song came and May and Hank went into closed dance position. May leaned her head on Hank's shoulder and happily nestled her face in his neck joint. She had never been more satisfied with life. She went back to the table when Roxy cut in.

"Want a quick fuck before we go on the hunt?" Roxy asked Hank.

"Sure, I'll need it," The song ended and they went back to the table to eat. While eating, Hank and the guys planned out what they were to do.

"We talked to the captain of the ship earlier," Fleischer said to Hank and Roxy, "The last place they were sighted was the boiler room. Maybe planning out some activity."

"Do you think we should start there then work our way to the cabins?" Roxy asked.

"That could work, the captain gave us permission to go into there, so we can start later tonight."

"That way, we can 'intercept' their little plot," Hank said.

Meanwhile, the others were formulating a plan of their own for the evening. "So what are we doing tonight?" Brock asked the others.

"Fucking," Misty answered.

"Then stoned!" Ash said in conjunction. He turned to may and asked, "Want to join?" She responded by a quick glare and turned back to face Hank. _Maybe Misty's right,_ Ash thought, _Maybe she _really _doesn't like us!_ They all finished their meals and went up to their respective rooms. Ash, Misty and Brock took all their clothes off and Brock got out his camera. Misty put a condom in her mouth and put it on Ash's hard dick orally. Brock knew this movie was going to be a hit. Then Ash and Misty began making out and then went on the bed and Ash shoved his cock up Misty's pussy. Brock was getting all the action on film with awesome zoom scenes of their crotches joined and their faces as well. By this time, Brock was beating himself off while filming as well. Soon Ash and Misty came and Ash dismounted and took his condom off.

Misty saw that Brock hadn't come yet himself, so she crawled over to him and began to lick his dick. Brock thought this was awesome, so he looked down and filmed her giving him a blow job. Saliva dripped off of her tongue onto Brock's dick and dripped off his balls. Soon Brock came spraying all over Misty's face which she wiped off. Then they all sat around Brock, passing the joint around and watching the video Brock just filmed. Not only did he get Ash and Misty doing it, he also got his own BJ from Misty as well. After the video, they all passed out on the floor.

* * *

May went to her room ecstatic. She had danced with Hank and got closer to him. He even spread sunscreen on her ass! What a day! She went to her pack to get a picture of him that he had dropped and she was going to return to him sometime. It was a photo of him in Vietnam, in front of his plane he was showing off his right bicep with a tattoo on it; of his squadron.

She sat on her bed looking at the photo. She then hiked her dress up and pulled her little panties down. By grouping her fingers and thumb together to create a point, she began to jerk off. She kneeled over the picture with her legs spread and her hand moving in and out of her pussy. She could feel the climax coming when someone came into her room. She immediately sat at the edge of the bed and pulled her dress down again. It was Hank, "Howdy," he said cheerfully, "I was looking for something."

"What?" May asked.

"Just a picture, I…" he saw it on the bed, "Oh! You have it!"

"Sorry…"

"It's cool," Hank looked on the floor to see May's panties, "May, were, were you masturbating over my picture?"

"Yes…"

"Well, let's see if you can take the real deal," He went up to her and leaned down and kissed her. She laid back down on the bed with Hank on top of her. She lifted up her dress and Hank unzipped his fly. He then stuck his powerful cock up May's small, young pussy. She yelped in excitement as Hank necked her and pumped his unprotected dick in and out of her. She began to cry in ecstasy and she just almost hit the orgasm when she woke up.

May laid on her bed clutching the photo and fantasizing about Hank giving her the bone. She got up, undressed and put on some pjs. She then laid down and closed her eyes to drift away to the sweet fantasy land in her mind.

* * *

Hank and Roxy needed to change clothes if they wanted to go out and kill some Rockets. When they were both naked Hank playfully began goosing Roxy. She giggled and laid on the bed with her legs spread. She motioned Hank to "climb aboard". He put on a lubed up condom and hopped on top of her. He moved his hands from her hips to her tits and began fondling them. Roxy shuddered with excitement under Hank's power. She encouraged him to go deeper and deeper into her. Then right on cue, they both came. Hank was a little early this time, though it was still all good. Hank took his dick out of Roxy's pussy and took off the rubber.

Hank helped Roxy up and they got dressed. He put his Redhawk rig back on while Roxy put her SIG P220 .45 Auto on a in-the-waistband holster in her skirt under her blouse. She also stacked three extra mags in their respective carriers as well. Hank always carried six speed loaders, two on his holster rig, plus four in his pockets. They then left to meet the others at the boiler room.

* * *

Jessie and James got dressed and left to meet the other Rockets. "So what's the plan?" James asked the others.

"Well, I've got four pounds of C4 and ten sticks of dynamite," one said.

"We're going to blow the boiler," Another said.

"Boss," the young one said, "why are we wearing these gay-ass uniforms? People can tell who we are in them, but if we were plain-clothes…"

"Shut the fuck up," Jessie said, "Let's go!"

* * *

Hank and Roxy met up with Fleischer and Jaws in the boiler room. "Just sweating it out?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Fleischer answered, "Just sweating it out." They all waited in the dark room with their guns in hand. Waiting for something to happen.

The Rockets moved onto the doorway to the boiler room. The youngest one lead the other five. As the cowards they were, Jessie and James were in the back.

Hank was the one who shot first. The .44 Magnum Jacketed Hollow-Point 285 grain slug found its target in the young Rocket's head. The head first caved in at the impact, then splattered chunks of head and brain flew everywhere. His limp body then fell over on its side.

Then all hell broke loose. The Rockets began blindly firing into the room while Hank and The Posse dived behind some large crates for protection. Fleischer aimed beside the crate at a hand holding a MAC-10 9mm Submachine Gun into the room from the doorway. He shot, causing the MAC-10 to fly out of the hand and the hand's thumb flew off as well as it was seared off by the 9mm JHP 116 grain slug. Cries of agony could be heard.

The day James didn't bring grenades was the day he really needed them. While the Rocket was screaming in pain holding his hand, James took out the Rocket's CZ-75 9mm pistol out of his holster, shoved it in his hand and shoved the Rocket in the room. "Fight for the cause!" James said. The Rocket must have been shot fifty times. The Posse opened fire on him, like a fish in a barrel. His body rocked back and forth as lead ripped through his body. He then fell on the ground in a bloody mess. _That didn't work…_James thought.

One Rocket got an idea. If she could run to cover on the other side of the room, she could sneak across the other side and outflank The Posse. She pulled out her CZ-75 and ran across the room firing at the others. Making it to cover, the Rocket then slid across the wall behind a crate. Then she went across a little clearing behind a crate. She was now behind The Posse. Only one problem, one member was missing.

She turned around to see Jaws behind her and smiling, showing off his metal teeth. In fear the Rocket dropped her pistol. Jaws walked up to her and bent down. He took a huge bite out of the base of her neck. He wiped the blood off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. She began to bleed out with every pump of blood out of the hole in her neck. She bent over on her knees in pain.

Fleischer then noticed Jaws. He walked over to the furnace behind them and opened the door. Jaws picked up the Rocket at the back of her collar and waistband and threw her into the furnace. For a while her legs sticking out of the furnace doorway kicked and she screamed with the last bit of energy she had left. She then died and Jaws pushed her legs all the way in and Fleischer closed the door, chuckling.

The guns stopped firing. Hank and Roxy soon went to Fleischer and Jaws. "I doubt those three were the last of them," Roxy said, "I know I wounded one, they must have taken off."

"How do we know if it's not a trap to get us to leave the room?" Fleischer asked.

"I heard one screaming as now he's gone away, they must have left," Roxy told them.

"Besides, are these Rockets really _that _smart?" Hank asked

"True," Fleischer answered.

"So want to follow the blood trail?" Roxy asked Hank.

"Like a bleeding animal," Hank answered.

* * *

The sabotage operation hadn't worked out as the Rockets had planned. Jessie, James along with a wounded comrade ran up the stairs from the boiler room to the deck. They began running frantically around the port deck wondering what to do. Quickly, James got an idea. He took the four pounds of C4 and the ten sticks of dynamite and wrapped them to the wounded one with a roll of duct tape.

"What are you doing?" the wounded one asked.

"You need to take one for the team!" James answered, "Tell them you'll blow yourself up and destroy the ship if they try to restrain you!"

"You'll be a hero!" Jessie said, "Won't that be great?"

"Absolutely not! Fuck that! I want to live!" The Rocket cried.

"Well, this is an order, so no choice!" James finished the rig and put a lighter in the Rocket's hand.

"We'll be leaving on a life raft," Jessie said back as she ran away with James, "See yah!"

"Shit," The wounded Rocket said. The Posse had made it to the port side of the deck. At the end, they saw a Rocket standing alone. "Stop," he said, sounding disappointed, "or I'll blow the ship," The Posse moved in slowly with guns drawn. The Rocket held up the lighter. "I mean it, I'll do it. I think…" He said

They made it to about a foot away from the Rocket. Jaws then holstered his .38 and grabbed the Rocket. He then threw him overboard. The Rocket flailed underwater being pulled more under. As he tried to get the explosives off of him, he saw the huge propeller rotor spinning under the ship heading towards him. The Rocket tried to swim away, but didn't make it that far.

As The Posse was walking back to their rooms, a large explosion boomed across the ship. Then a huge wave splashed on deck, which knocked everyone to the floor and rocked the boat back on the starboard side. Soon body parts came raining down on them. Hank looked over to his left to see the Rocket's decapitated head fall right next to him. The head's surprised expression didn't surprise Hank; he just pushed it over to face the other way. They got up and continued as nothing happened. Other people began to come out of their cabins to see what had taken place. Ash, Brock, and Misty all got decent and came out to see as well.

"What happened?" Ash asked Hank.

"Terrorist activity. I don't think the boat suffered much, the hull of this boat is pretty strong," Hank answered.

"Terrorists?" Brock said, "But they kill people!"

"Yes they do," Fleischer replied, "it's not a great world."

"You mean _you _kill people too?"

Fleischer grimaced and began to walk away.

Brock continued and followed Fleischer putting his hand on his shoulder. "Killing is just stupid!"

Suddenly Fleischer whipped around and roundhouse punched Brock, which caused him to fall to the ground and spit out a few teeth. "You're the stupid one, you fucking shithead!" He screamed "I eat pussies like you for breakfast!" Jaws and Hank had to hold Fleischer back so he wouldn't kill Brock. He then controlled his temper and walked away to his cabin. Ash and Misty helped Brock back up and Misty helped Brock back to the cabin.

"You need to tell your friend to keep his fucking cool," Ash told Hank when the others left.

"You have no idea what the fuck Fleischer's been through in his life," Hank said, "He's just a little different than us. He's one of the only people I can trust. I know he's a little intense, but there's nothing we can do about it. So get off his back. Now run along to bed, we'll sleep on it. Cool?"

Ash walked back to the cabin. Hank stood and looked at the sky thinking about who saved him from drowning years before. Soon Roxy came out to bring him back to the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Gang bid farewell to Jaws after departing off the ship the next morning. Soon they began on the road north to Celadon City. Later on the trail, the Gang encountered a lone meth addict. "If you have money, I-I'll give you my Pokemon that I stole-I-I mean I caught!" She said.

"Well, great!" Ash exclaimed, "How much are they?"

"$999 dollars!"

"What? That can't be right?"

"I'll be up to my elbows in…" Soon Hank walked over and slugged the meth addict.

"There, take the Pokemon, leave 5 bucks," Hank ordered Ash.

Ash sheepishly took the Poke Balls and the Gang left. Roxy did get a little pissed at Hank's response to that poor junkie. "She needs serious help," Roxy told Hank.

"Bah! It's all in their heads!" Hank replied, "Addiction is all psychological."

"What if _you_ were addicted to a substance?"

"They only substance I'm addicted to is _your _hot body!" Then Hank began to poke and feel-up giggling Roxy.

Behind the rest and bringing up the rear were Fleischer and May. "Felix?" May asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I want to give up Pokemon. Give up on being a Trainer."

"Okay. Why?"

"I want to be a contract-killer, like you."

"…What?"

"I want to do what you do, what Hank does. I want you to teach me to be a contract-killer."

Fleischer paused for a short while then answered, "Okay, I'll show you how it's done."

Brock turned around and caught May in his eye. He grinned and put his hand over his crotch and began to pretend stroke-off. May sneered and clung to Fleischer. "I wonder why that May bitch doesn't like us," Brock turned to the others.

"Maybe she doesn't like boys," Misty said.

"What?" Ash replied.

"Maybe she's a lesbian."

"That's really hot though!" Brock said always thinking with his pecker.

"It's been a while since I've done it with another chick, but I bet I could work some magic on her!"

* * *

When The Gang struck camp, May and Fleischer went away to practice some self defense. Fleischer handed May a Buck 110 folder hunting knife.

"Now in a self-defense move, you want to use your opponent's weight and strength against them," Fleischer taught. He demonstrated a move where he grabbed a fictional opponent's outstretched attacking arm and shuttled him around and threw the opponent to the ground. Then he got down on one knee and drove his Sykes-Fairbairn style knife into the fictional opponent's torso. "When stabbing, stab in the stomach and with the blade flat, that way if you hit between the ribs, the knife won't get stuck," Fleischer mentioned. Then he put away his knife and withdrew his trusty P5 and aimed at the fictional opponent's head, "You always want to make sure the opponent is dead, by any means necessary. Make sure they won't get up again," He told her, "If you don't remember anything else I teach you, remember that."

"Why does it have to be so brutal?" May innocently asked.

"Think of what they want to do to you and your friends. You can't hesitate, if you do, you lose. You're not a loser; I see it in your eyes. There were a lot of losers in the Army, and after a few years you can tell just by looking into one's eyes. You're not a loser."

"Okay, I'll never hesitate." They both walked back to camp.

Ash was curious about dinner, so he asked Hank, "Hey Hank, what are we having to eat?"

"Well, we're having _roast Pikachu!_" Hank cackled and gave his crazed look in response to Ash's shock.

"No!"

"Just kidding. We're having fried Pidgeotto breasts."

"Breasts? Where?" Brock asked in excitement.

"Not tits, numb-nuts."

Roxy whispered to Hank, "You _don't_ want me to squish my tits in your face?"

"No, that's still okay, but we'll get to that later!" Hank smacked Roxy in the ass as she walked away to get something. _God, I love that woman,_ Hank thought.

May and Fleischer walked back to camp. They went up to Hank and Roxy around the fire cooking. Misty spotted May's eye and gave her the "slutty smile". May sneered and held onto Fleischer again, almost seeking protection.

"Playing hard-to-get, eh?" Misty said to herself, "Well, I get you soon enough!"

* * *

As they all ate dinner, Misty kept on trying to woo May, without success. "So, May," She said, "How long have you been a Trainer?"

"I gave it up recently," May responded, trying to blow Misty off.

"That's too bad," Misty leaned closer next to May, "I was thinking we could trade Pokemon together…"

"I said I'm not a Trainer anymore you cunt!" May shot back. She picked up her Pokemon satchel and dumped all her Pokemon and Pokemon equipment into the campfire. "_There, done!_" She screamed in Misty's face until she was red.

"Oh my God!" Ash cried, "Those poor Pokemon!"

"I'll get some marshmallows!" Hank cheered.

May stormed off angrily and Fleischer quickly followed. "May!" Fleischer shouted, "Wait up! I want to talk!"

May stopped, "I'm sick and tired of these fucking assholes trying to get a piece of my ass!" She cried when Fleischer caught up to her. "I want to kill them!"

"Now, try not to go to an extreme…"

"I want them DEAD! We can do it together! You hate the stoner anyway!"

"I know I do, but we can't just kill them…"

"C'mon! Why not?"

"We would need to file for a contract, find evidence, get a warrant signed, and go through a shit-load of paperwork…"

"Why not just like the old days? Just string them up and let them hang!"

"It's the Twentieth century, not the Wild West!"

"_I'll let you fuck me!_"

Fleischer paused in amazement, "Sweetheart, that's not what I want, we can solve this better."

"Anything you want to help me kill those bastards, even my body! I will give you my body if you help me kill them Felix!"

"No, listen, I'll let you cheat a little," Fleischer reached into his coat and withdrew a Colt Python 2" revolver. "This is my snub .357, you can hold onto it for a while until you get your own. If anyone gets too close, shove this in their face, and they'll be sure to back off." He gave it to May and tears soon welled up in her eyes. "I hope you like her; Miss Python packs quite a punch"

May then hugged Fleischer tightly, "No one has ever cared about me in my life like you do Felix," She said muffled in his jacket.

"Really?" Fleischer said surprised but actually a little glad, "I'm glad I'm here for you sweetheart." She backed up a little and looked up at Fleischer. He held her head in his hands and wiped her tears away. "Now, don't _ever_ put up your body for bargaining," He told her, "Sometimes it's the only thing you have on earth."

May suddenly grabbed Fleischer's necktie and pulled him down to her face and kissed him right on his lips. Wide-eyed in amazement, Fleischer wasn't sure what to do at this point—this was his _first kiss._ He just pulled May towards his body and held her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finished, they stood and looked into each other's eyes. There was an awkward state of sublime between them, something they had never experienced before in either of their lives. Soon they let go of each other and headed back to camp.

* * *

After setting up tents and such, Fleischer bid May goodnight. "I'll be outside under the stars tonight, if you have any trouble, give me a holler and I'll come for you," Fleischer told May. She went into her tent and after listening to some ZZ Top, she began to drift into dreams. She couldn't get Fleischer's face out of her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking of him.

Just then, May heard her tent zipper un-zip. May let whoever in thinking it was Fleischer for some love, but it turned out to be Misty to May's disappointment. "How's it going?" Misty asked.

"Fine until you came in," May shot back.

Misty sat down next to May, "You know, it's okay to share things girl-to-girl,"

"Sometimes, it isn't."

"I understand if you are a lesbian."

_Oh, God,_ May thought, _She can't be serious._

"And I'm not totally straight myself," Misty leaned towards May who was leaning away, "It's okay to like girls."

Soon May reached into her bag and pulled out the .357 and brought it to Misty's head, "I'm not a fucking dyke, you cunt, I just hate all your fucking guts."

In defense, Misty hit May's arm which caused the gun to fly out of her hand. Misty grabbed both of May's hands and threw her to the ground. She kneeled over May, "I've had it up to here with your fucking bullshit," Misty snarled, "I'm going to TEACH you to love me! _The hard way!_"

Flustered and scared, May screamed, "_Felix!_" and in a flash, Fleischer was up with his trusty P5 in hand. He opened the tent and without a word he angrily grabbed the back of Misty's neck and threw her out on the ground, hard. He went into May's tent to comfort her. By now, the others had gotten up and were wondering what was going on. Misty got back up and approached Fleischer and May. He leveled his 9mm at Misty's head ready to fire, she stopped.

"Defend your little redneck whore, you Dutchy prick," Misty growled.

"Go ahead and call me Dutch one more time, Miss Cunt! _I dare you_!" Fleischer angrily screamed.

"_That's enough!_" Hank shouted, "Misty, go see Ash, he's lonely. Fleischer you can put your gun down." Fleischer holstered the Walther and zipped up the tent. When everything settled down, Hank and Roxy went back to their tent. Roxy tried her best to make Hank feel better over the whole situation left him pissed.

"C'mon Hankie," She cooed, "What would make you feel better?"

"I don't know," Hank murmured.

"Say, why don't we go anal?"

"What?"

Roxy bent over on her hands and knees and pulled her panties down in front of Hank, "Anal! Give it to me up the ass!"

"Won't it hurt?"

"Well, if it will make you feel better, I won't mind."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Come on…" Roxy waved her ass in Hank's face and frankly it turned him on. He was sort of an ass-man. He began to pitch a tent—in a tent.

"Well, all right!" Hank pulled his pants down and lubed up his hardened cock. Then he pounced onto Roxy. She squealed as he pumped his dick in and out of her ass-hole. Hank leaned forward on her and nuzzled his face in her soft, thick black hair. They rocked back and forth to the beat of The Rolling Stones on the radio. Then they came to climax. Hank comemed up Roxy's ass as she yelped in excitement. She was going to hurt tomorrow, but she didn't care.

At climax, Hank flashed back. Just two seconds and it all came back and it hit him like 16 tons. His eyes widened and he stopped moving. His heart jumped. "Everything okay?" Roxy asked worriedly. Without answering, Hank got out of Roxy and began to kiss her vigorously. She knew there was something wrong, but she knew he wasn't ready to talk about it. They curled up tightly in blankets to combat the fierce cold autumn night winds and drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Misty was pretty peeved about not getting any girl-on-girl action, "I'm sick of that country cunt and her Dutchy boyfriend," She grumbled.

"Can we help?" Ash and Brock asked.

"Yeah, fuck me. Hard," she replied. Brock strategically placed his camera to get all the action. They all stripped and got to work. Ash stayed on his back and Misty got on top of him and Brock on top of her. Soon they were all fucking each other.

Not long after they started Pikachu saw the display. He got a hard on and began to fuck the space in between Ash and Misty. Soon all their Pokemon got horny and came out to stick their sexual organs and other body appendages into nooks and crannies and each other. Finally they all came sooner or later at roughly the same time, causing everyone to get soaked in one kind of fluid or another. All the Pokemon returned to their balls and after cleaning each other off and turning off the camera, Ash, Brock, and Misty all smoked one final joint and passed out on top of each other.

* * *

"God!" May cried, "She was going to rape me!"

"Don't worry sweetheart," Fleischer said, "If she comes back, I'll blow her brains out all over her fucking friends. I'll rip her intestines out and eat them. Swear to God. I will."

"You'd do that just for me?"

"Yes, I would."

May then curled up into Fleischer's strong arms. She felt safe. She now knew that he was there to look after her. And she knew he would.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nothing much happened the next morning, just a Pokemon killed or two by Hank. What really was the highlight of their day was when they arrived at Celadon. Celadon City was the big city, around the size of Newark New Jersey. Krieger himself had been to bigger cities, like Berlin and New York City, but was still impressed. Roxy trained at the NPB compound in Celadon, so it wasn't anything new for her. Hank didn't like big cities. He had been stationed in Bangkok before and he didn't like it. Too many people, but Celadon was a lot nicer than Thailand.

Ash, Brock, and Misty just loved big cities. So many trainers, so many drugs, it was heaven. Though the one who was most dazzled was May, she was a farm girl her whole live. And the big city was a brand new experience for her. She got giddy at all the big buildings and cars and everything about it. After the gang got a few hotel rooms they headed out to explore.

Now Ash had been training up to take on Celadon's gym leader, Erika. She specialized in grass types, so Ash used his fire types to train and was ready to take her down. There was only one problem: everyone else wanted to hit the town. _Oh well,_ Ash thought, _The gym isn't going anywhere!_ So he and the gang hit the slots at the casino. Elvis Presley's "Viva Las Vegas" seemed to ring in everyone's ears. Ash was hoping to personally win the Pokemon Portygon for grabs if he won big at the slots. He, Brock, and Misty went to it to win big.

Hank and Roxy went for a quiet walk in the park. After a while they walked up to a young guy playing an old dobro. Hank stopped to listen to him play. The kid did a beautiful rendition of "Papa Played the Dobro" with his case open for tips. Hank quickly pulled out his wallet and gave the kid a wad of tens. "Man," the kid replied as he stopped, "I don't need _that_ much! I have a job."

"You deserve all of it, you're playing incredibly," Hank said, "What's your name, kid?"  
"Jimbo, or, James Haley, Junior."

Hank's eyes brightened, "I knew your father, I served with him in Nam, I'm Hank Anderson!"

Jimbo thought for a little bit, then smiled, "Yeah! He used to write about you."

"I'm sorry about what happened…"

"Don't worry, I know he's in a better place than this shit hole. I was pretty little when he passed on"

"Hey, take your dobro, we'll walk," Hank introduced Jimbo to Roxy and they walked together.

"So, uh, it's Jimbo, right?" Roxy asked.

"Yep, what's on your mind?"

"You're right out of the Army, you said?"

"Air force, for my dad really."

"Jimbo's old man was a good friend of mine," Hank told Roxy.

"Oh, cool! So do you live around here, Jimbo?" Roxy asked.

"Uh, I live around, I don't have an official 'home'. After I got out of Air Force, I decided to do a little soul searching, and here I am."

"Do you have anyone special?"

"…Huh?"

"A girlfriend, man." Hank clarified.

"Oh, nah, don't have time for that shit. I was born a ramblin' man!" They talked as they went through the park, a man riding a bike passed by them and a group of children too. Suddenly the biker got shot in the head with a large caliber bullet, causing it to explode like a ripe melon. The headless body stayed balanced on the bike until it went over the handlebars when it hit a park bench. Hank and Roxy pulled out their guns and took cover below the trail. Jimbo saw a little kid who got lost from the group. He grabbed him and brought him to shelter behind a large tree. Hank admired Jimbo's courage, it must have been from his father. Jimbo held the boy close as more shots rang out. They were aimed at Hank, not them.

Hank angrily screamed "Show yourself asshole!" Then a bullet ripped past his head. A responding shot rang out near Roxy and Hank. It was Jimbo with a huge Wildey Magnum pistol.

"I think I got him!" Jimbo said to Hank happily. After a couple of minutes without another shot, they deemed it safe to walk. The boy's mother found him and held him tight.

"Thank old Jimbo here, he was the one who saved him," Hank told the mother.

She gave Jimbo a huge kiss which turned him bright red. They all had a good laugh and left to meet Fleischer and May.

* * *

Fleischer walked with May to a large building. They went in and went up the elevator. "Where are we going Felix?" May asked.

"I'm taking you to your first hit," Fleischer answered. They went down the apartment's long hallway and came up to a door. "Get your gun out," Fleischer ordered and May quickly complied. He kicked the door open and inside there was a table in front of a couch with a whole bunch of meth lab equipment. A man on the couch looked up at Fleischer.

"What the fuck man?" He asked. Fleischer replied with a shot to the head piercing a hole in his head and an exit wound that sprayed blood all over the wall. Another man in the kitchen turned around to May, who shot him in the chest. She really underestimated the recoil of the Python, which almost flew out of her hands. The man stumbled backwards then fell backwards and died.

"Nice shot," Fleischer replied. Then a naked woman came out of the bedroom screaming with a butcher knife and charged them. Fleischer shot her in the chest which caused her to stop in her tracks and drop the knife. He shot her again and dropped her to her knees. Then Fleischer finally shot her in the head which threw her upper half back and killed her.

May was a little shocked at the brutality of Fleischer, but remembered his rule. He laid the "Death Warrant" on the table so the police could see it. Then they both left the meth lab.

* * *

Hank, Roxy, and Jimbo walked into the casino where May and Fleischer were waiting. After introductions they went farther in to find Ash and the others. The gang was at the bar and they all met Jimbo. But who else was serving drinks than Val. She was Hank and ran up to him, but when she noticed he was with another woman, she slowed to a walk. "Hi!" Val happily greeted Hank, "Remember me?"

"Oh, of course!" Hank remembered, "It's Val, right?"

"Yep! How've you been doing?"

"Pretty good actually, oh, let me introduce you to my girl, Roxy."

Roxy put her hand out to shake, but Val just looked at it and rudely continued to talk to Hank without acknowledging Roxy's good will gesture. "So do you want to have a drink?" Val asked.

"Uh, maybe later, I think we should go," Hank and Roxy walked out of earshot, "Boy, I don't remember her being so arrogant." Hank said to Roxy.

"Total bullshit!" She agreed.

Val was a little peeved at Hank and his romance, so she decided to look elsewhere for it. She saw Jimbo and decided to give him a try. "So," She asked him, "You play guitar?"

"Yeah, actually a dobro, which is a resonator guitar," he responded.

"…What's that?"

"It's an acoustic guitar that uses a different way of producing noise. You play it like a steel, on your lap with a slide."

"Lap? Maybe you can demonstrate to me!"

"…Sure, why not?"

"Okay!" Val was expecting some hot guitar player sex, "What kind of music do you play?"

"Oh, mostly traditional country, some older folksy stuff, that kind of music. Do you like old country?"

"I like hip-hop."

"…Okay. So where do you want me to demonstrate?"

"Oh, over here," she brought him over to a corner near the bathrooms, "This is _my _kind of country!" she unzipped his fly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to fuck you what do you think?"

"Uh…call me naïve, but I was looking forward to playing my dobro."

"God damn it! I thought you musicians loved one night stands!"

"You shitting me? You've got one thing on the mind!"

"Damn, fuck you guitar boy," she stormed off leaving Jimbo a little thrown back. "Faggot," she mumbled to herself. Now she was even more pissed off. She went upstairs to talk to her sugar daddy of a boss. After hearing _her_ side of the story, he went down to talk to this "Jimbo" guy.

On the way down, one of the body guard with him saw Brock win big at a machine. "You'll need to turn that all over to the casino's affiliates," he told Brock, "First earn tax."

"What are you talking about? I won it fair and square!" Brock said.

"Sir, you need to turn in you earnings."

"Why?"

The body guard grabbed Brock's collar and jammed his CZ-75 in his face, "You'll need to…" He heard the click of a large revolver behind him, it was Hank.

"Let the kid go," Hank said.

The body guard did as he was ordered. Soon the others gathered around. "That one!" Val behind the boss pointed at Jimbo who was with the others having a drink, "He hit me and tried to rape me!"

"That so?" The boss turned to Jimbo.

"What? She tried to get me to screw her, but she walked away, I swear!" Jimbo defended, very confused.

"Well, I don't believe you."

"The kid isn't lying," Fleischer defended, "I saw what happened here and he did nothing to that woman."

The boss pulled his gun, "Now, I want all of you shits to empty your pockets and spread eagle."

"You think you're a fucking cop?" Roxy asked.

"You're full of shit," Hank growled.

"I said…" A bullet ripped through his chest causing blood to splatter all over Val. Hank turned around and saw Jimbo, standing strong and tall, Wildey in hand.

"I've had it up to here with all this bull shit," he hissed. Other body guards drew their guns. Hank and Fleischer defended their girls as they returned fire. They all went for cover except for Jimbo. He stood in the middle of the gunfight, without moving an inch. He was the one who shot all but one of the guards, who ran away. When the smoke cleared, they all saw him, fearless of death. Jimbo reloaded and let the other guard go; he had learned his lesson.

Jimbo turned around and saw the whole Gang staring at him in amazement. He holstered his gun and softly said, "Too many westerns when I was a kid," and while the others were still in defense, Jimbo went back to the bar and got his drink again. He grinned, "I think its okay guys," he said. They all went back to what they were doing, still a little skittish.

Flustered, Val crawled back to the bar and began to drink. Soon she was three sheets to the wind. Ash and the gang soon came up to the bar with the rest of the guys, nearer to Val. After a while, Hank and the rest of the gang left, leaving Ash, Brock, Misty, and a really drunk Val. She saw Hank's face everywhere. She could have sworn it was Hank who kept on buying her drinks. In all reality, it was old horny Brock. Val began to feel the floor move under her and began to cling to Brock. He knew where this was going. They left Ash and Misty and went up to Val's "Love suite."

Val nearly killed herself trying to strip for Brock, she pulled her panties down too fast and tripped herself over the open bay window. Brock caught her and pulled her into the bed. Brock had obviously set up his trusty camera overlooking the bed to get all the action. When Brock took his clothes off, Val couldn't keep from wondering how Hank lost all that weight in such a short time. Brock got on top of her and began the "pelvic thrusts" into her. They went faster and faster until they both climaxed. Brock got out and turned off his camera. They both had a couple of hits from the bong before going to sleep. Val never remembered Hank as a pot smoker, but she bought it anyway.

* * *

"I never would have known that you two are partners!" Fleischer said to Chet and Jimbo.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you were my buddie's partner?" Hank asked Jimbo.

"Well, I didn't think you'd care," he answered.

"Yep, now everyone, we've got to discuss a little business," Chet said as he pulled out a file from his coat, "We have incriminating evidence that the Rockets are dug in here, working all the casinos."

"Like the wise guys in Vegas," Hank replied.

"What are we going to do about it?" Fleischer asked.

"We're going to plan a raid against their main compound, Hank I called up your buddy Jaws and he's agreed to help us out" Chet continued.

"Great," Hank loved to work with Jaws, "Do we start at the compound?"

"No, we'll start at their casino, burn them out and find out where the main compound is. Then, we'll take them out there after."

"Sounds long," Roxy said, "We're doing all this tonight?"

"Tomorrow morning, around 5:30 before the sun comes up. Now, we should all try to get a little shut eye before we start, so I'm taking off," Chet left and soon the others left as well.

* * *

Fleischer and May were walking back to their hotel rooms when they began to talk about the next morning's raids. "May," Fleischer began in a serious tone, "I don't want you to come along with us on the raid tomorrow."

"Why not?" May asked a little confused, "Do you not trust me? Did I not do well during the meth hit earlier today?"

"No, no it's not that, it's because there's going to be a lot of people against us and I don't want you to get injured in the process. Besides, Hank would ring my neck if I brought you there with us."

"Okay, where do you want me to wait it out?"

"Well, how about you go over to Willi's and tell Willi that your Fleischer's friend, he'll take care of you."

"Willi's? You mean that hole-in-the-wall grease spoon we passed this morning?"

"Yep, that's Willi's! I'll come to check on you after the first raid, then come to get you when we're all done. Okay?"

"Sure," There was a short pause in the conversation, "Hey, Felix?"

"Yes?"

"When do you want to take me to bed?"

He sighed, "Why are you asking me this?"

"If you die tomorrow, you'll never know what it's like to be touched by a woman."

"Oh boy, you don't understand, I don't really care right now. I need to concentrate on the raid tomorrow, not on sex. Okay?"

"Okay," They got to their rooms, "Good night Felix."

"Good night May."

* * *

Ash and Misty decided it was time to go fuck. They went to their room and instantly began to strip. Misty threw Ash on the bed and tackled him. Like clockwork, they began to have rough sex, Misty was on top of Ash pumping her pussy on and off his hardened dick. When they hit climax, Ash pulled himself out of Misty and came all over her stomach. Ash wiped her off and they both passed out in a sweat.

* * *

Hank and Roxy walked back to their room. After they changed and got in bed, Roxy began to affectionately cuddle Hank. "Hankie," She asked, "Do you want to penetrate me?"

He paused, "I'm afraid to."

"Why?" Roxy stopped caressing and looked at him in alarm, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to flash back again like last time, I, I can't I'm sorry. I can't."

"That's what happened?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No, no it's okay, I understand. We can spoon tonight."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Anything for my Hankie," And they simply cuddled until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fleischer awoke to the radio, softly singing Roy Orbison to him. He got up and washed up. After hearing very loud noises from the room next to him, he got ready and went to see May. "Are you up yet?" he asked as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she beckoned.

Fleischer entered the room surprised not only to see that May was up, but that she was the one playing her music loudly and dancing around to it. "You're the one who's playing this whole ruckus?" He said, "How long have you been up?"

She turned around topless in only her panties, "Oh, for a while."

"Uh…where are your clothes?"

She grinned and rubbed her stomach, "I haven't put them on yet," she giggled. May waited for Fleischer to make a move, but all he did was take out a shirt from her bag and nervously gave it to her.

"Here you go," he said.

She threw the shirt over her shoulder and held Fleischer, "Oh, my big cuddly Felix…" Fleischer had never felt more out of place then there. "I want you to go out there like a man. Do it for me. Okay?"

"…okay."

"I want to make you a man…so bad…"

Fleischer really didn't have a response for that one. He could go off on some dumb tangent, but he couldn't escape this situation no matter how hard he tried. This could be his moment to show May a good time, a _real_ good time. He wouldn't hit her like everyone else she had been with. But he hesitated. Something inside him made him withdraw. "I'll be your man today. Okay?" He said as he slowly backed away, "Now get ready. We'll go downstairs to catch Hank and Roxy, okay?"

May looked up at him a little disappointed, "Okay, let me get dressed."

* * *

Hank awoke from a good sleep for once. It seemed like years since he had one. He softly woke Roxy up who didn't sleep too well. They got ready quickly and went downstairs to wait for Fleischer. When he came down with May, Hank had some choice words for him. "What the hell is all this?" he asked Fleischer, "This isn't a field trip."

"I know. I'm going to drop her off at Willi's okay? Is that fine Herr Anderson?" Fleischer said a little worked up.

"Don't play any fucking games Mr. Fleischer, this is serious fucking business," They calmed down for a little while, "What's wrong man? Why are you so worked up?"

"I'm nervous. Gut feelings you know?"

"Oh yeah, I know gut feelings. Keep your guns close cowboy and you'll have nothing to worry about." They walked to the others and left to Willi's.

* * *

Jessie and James hadn't slept the whole night. It was early morning and they had taken a bunch of uppers. They laid in a big bed naked snorting up cocaine. "Hey boss," Jessie giggled, "Got anymore snow?"

Giovanni was looking out the window of his penthouse when he heard Jessie behind him. He went over to the bed with a big bag of coke. Cutting it open with a switchblade, he threw it in front of them, "Go until your heads go numb," he said.

They went crazy over it. They rubbed cocaine all over their bodies and licked it off all in front of Giovanni. He chuckled and got aroused. He took off his robe revealing his stark cock. "Oh!" James exclaimed, "It's going to be a _hard_ day!"

"You bet your tight ass," Giovanni jumped in their frenzy. They all licked and fucked each other. While doing so, Underboss Vinnie came in.

Vinnie paused after he opened the doors looking at them, "What the hell is this?"

"It's a fucking snow day!" Jessie happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, what do you want? I have a day off today," Giovanni said.

"Uh huh. I just wanted you to know that all our fronts are up and running today," Vinnie said.

"Hey, lighten up," James said, "Come join us."

"Sorry, I'm not really one for a gang bang."

"Then leave us," Giovanni slapped James' ass and they all went back to their antics after Vinnie quickly left.

* * *

Willi Beck was just opening up his restaurant when he saw Fleischer and the Posse.

"Felix!" he exclaimed as he gave him a big bear hug, "Wie geht's?"

They began to talk faster than anyone could understand in German. Fleischer introduced everyone and told May to take care.

Willi was an older, very jolly man. May envisioned Santa like him, with Willi's white beard and festive paunch. She liked him more than she thought before she met him and wasn't sure to trust Krieger about the food there though. The Posse left May with Willi, who she helped open up.

* * *

A Rocket group of guards were at the casino basement on the night duty. One of the six was in the office with all the sensitive information about the drug fronts, prostitution rings, and such, while the other two were on fire watch securing the premises. The last three guards were playing cards to cure the boredom in a storage room waiting for their shift to end at six. "Hey Bo," one said, "What do you think the boss is planning for this joint?"

"I don't know Ray," he answered, "Just a drug front I guess."

"I hear he's going to open up a prostitution front here," another said.

"I'm not sure Dale," Ray answered, "Drug running is less of an offense than whores to the pigs."

"Hey guys," One walked up to the room, "How long am I on fire watch?"

"Until the end of the shift Leon," Bo answered.

"Damn," He walked back in the hallway. Leon walked bored with his billy club up and down the halls to see nothing like usual.

* * *

The Posse met at the diner in front of the casino, where Jimbo, Jaws, and Chet were waiting for them. They went over the plan again and decided to start a little early. "Okay, is everyone set?" Chet asked.

"I think we're all locked and loaded," Hank replied pulling out his Winchester 12.

"Let's rock and roll," Roxy said. As they approached the building, Roxy asked Jimbo, "Do we have any backup?"

"We shouldn't need it, but if we do," he pulled out a two way radio, "We've got three choppers down at the NPB compound all with itchy trigger fingers."

The plan was to cut the power before they entered the basement. Then, move swiftly to flush out the hostiles. Then get to the office with all the sensitive information.

Chet was leading the raid at the front of the group. After his stint in Vietnam, Chet worked for the ATF, learning all the tools of the trade making this job seem easy. They made it in the casino up to the basement stairs. Chet gave Jaws the nod to cut the power. He went to a circuit breaker and broke everything inside. The key was darkness, but it could not only prove to be an advantage—it could be a hazard. Everyone had a flashlight, but it could jeopardize their positions, so they didn't use them yet. It was still dark and they all could see a little in the dark. After a brief double-double check, Chet opened the door to the basement.

* * *

Suddenly, all the lights went out. Leon realized he left his flashlight in the room with the others. He started to hear noises coming from the stairs. Then he heard a door open.

"…Brian?" Leon asked the dark, "is that you?" he heard footsteps around him, "This isn't fucking funny Brian, turn the lights back…" he dropped his club as he felt a huge rush of pain from his kidneys up to his head. Leon bled out in a matter of seconds.

Chet had told the others to abstain from the use of firearms as long as possible to avoid detection. Soon the Posse silently weaved their ways to the storage room where the three guards were. Chet stopped them as he heard voices inside. He stood beside the door as the others kept a look out for more guards.

"Bo? What is all this shit?" Dale asked, "Is Leon playing some game or something?"

"I don't know," Bo answered, "Where's my flashlight Ray?"

Just then Ray stepped in front of Chet. He saw them and right as he was about to scream, Chet jammed his knife into Ray's throat. Then, he stabbed him a few more times as Ray fell to the ground. The other guards heard Ray's fall.

"Ray? You okay?" Dale asked.

Bo flicked on his flashlight. Chet and the Posse couldn't use the dark anymore. Dale and Bo then ran out of the room and saw Ray on the floor, dead. Bo then pointed the light up to the Posse. Roxy shot Bo before he could get his gun out. Dale tried to get his gun out too, but he fumbled with the holster and Hank blew his face off with buckshot. The Posse had been found out.

Brian heard the shots and instantly ran into the office room to set up some defense with Zach, the guard in the office. They turned over the large desk in the room and hid behind it waiting for the gunmen to come.

Chet studied the blueprints of the basement before the mission so he knew where exactly to go for the office. They all were expecting more guards than the ones they just killed, but Chet knew they couldn't use any grenades that they had handy. There would be too much risk for a fire and losing important documents. So, they had to do it the old fashioned way.

When they got to the office, they decided to just use their flashlights. Fleischer peered in the room first with his light off and his gun aimed at where he thought the last guards were. He turned it on and saw Brian peering over the top of the desk. Fleischer shot him in the head, causing the gunfire to resume.

Now Zach was the last guard and couldn't even get a shot off. This was because the whole Posse was executing a volley fire at him. Soon bullets went through the desk and put a few holes in him. He had nowhere to run, he was encumbered and alone, so he put his 9mm to his head and shot himself. "Hold your fire," Chet ordered, "Cease fire." A calm fell over the compound and it was over.

* * *

Vinnie ran down the hall to Giovanni's room. He burst through the double doors and said, "We have a serious problem."

"Well, what is it?" Giovanni said reclining with a cigar and Jessie and James caressing each side of him.

"We got a distress call from the casino. We have a breach."

"What? How much is holding up?"

"Nothing. We're wide open from there to here."

"Damn, damn!" Giovanni got up and began to dress, "Get ready you guys, we've got a show to stop."

* * *

It was a brand new day, and Ash woke up in an extremely good mood. He was all hyped up to take on the gym leader, Erika, and just kick her ass. He woke everyone up and they all left the hotel to get going. "Hey Ash," Misty asked, "Why are we going to the gym _this_ early?"

"I want to be the first one to beat it, that's why!" he replied.

"Where's Hank and Roxy?" Brock said.

"Hank told me that they all had to do some secret 'business' of some sort." Soon the gym was open and the Gang strolled in. Inside, an abundance of plants surrounded the entire gym, and no one could really move freely. Erika loved plant type Pokemon, and all plants in general. But it didn't take Ash long to get pissed from trudging in four feet of poison ivy. He brought out his Charmander—that he got from some idiot who couldn't raise it—and used Ember to burn down all the surrounding weeds. Erika saw this and was aggravated.

"What did you do?" She cried.

"Could you have at least cleared a fucking path?" Ash growled, "Let's battle."

Erika had a fleet of lame Pokemon, and Ash was ready with his fire and flying types up. He sent his Charmander already out to combat her puny Weepinbell. It used a Tail Whip to distract the Charmander, but that didn't hamper its aim at all. And a few Embers later, the Weepinbell was out, dead.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Erika screamed again.

"Get on with it!" Ash hissed when she brought out her next Pokemon, a little weaker Tangela. Easily, Ash's Charmander burned it to a crisp, and it fell to ashes—never to awaken again. By this time, Erika was quite pissed, so she sent out her last tour-de-force, her Gloom. Ash was a little set back, he thought there would be more of a threatening Pokemon, but he didn't complain. He pulled back Charmander and brought out his Pidgeotto. The Gloom used a hard Vine Whip and knocked Pidgyotto back a little, but it struck back with a couple Wing Attacks. The Gloom staggered back, then collapsed. Dead.

"You killed my Pokemon," Erika said, "How could you?"

"Because I _am_ the master," Ash replied.

"Impossible. A boy like you? _The_ Master?"

"Pretty much," Brock chimed in.

"Yeah, so get lost, you dumb whore," Misty hugged Ash as Erika walked away. She threw the badge on the ground in shame.

"Wow, I'm halfway done!" Ash got the badge and put it with the other three with pride. They walked out of the gym, when they saw a shady guy standing outside of the gym. They told him of Ash's victory, and he wasn't impressed.

"If you're the real Master," he said, "You'd beat the Rockets."

"Them? But we've been told to stay clear away from them," Misty said.

"I guess you're not the _real_ Master then…"

"Hold it just one minute," Ash interrupted, "I _am_ the master, and I _will_ take on the Rockets!"

"Their compound is just up the road," he pointed to a large building a couple of miles north.

"I thought that was just a Sears," Brock replied.

"You're not too bright, are you, friend."

"Enough talk. Let's go get those Rockets!" they then left the crazy bum and took off for the Rocket compound.

* * *

May was helping Willi out with the lunch rush, which wasn't much as usual. Afterwards, she decided to talk with Willi about Fleischer. "So Willi," May asked, after helping make a huge batch of fries, "How do you know Felix?"

"Oh, I knew Fleischer for a long time," he replied after they sat down at a table to have some lunch, "Remember Lufthansa Flight 181?"

"No, wait. Was that the one on the news a few years ago?"

"Yes. It was hijacked. When the commandos stormed it, me and Fleischer were there."

"No. That's crazy! Felix, a _commando?_"

"It's true. In fact, he's the one who went to help Israelis assassinate a few terrorists after the Munich massacre."

"Wow. They never told me that."

"I'm sure they didn't. Your little boyfriend is quite accomplished."

"Boyfriend? We're just buddies."

"Okay. But he's quite the killer. I know first-hand," he leaned back and sipped a brew, "I remember it like it was yesterday. We were after some little whore working for the RAF."

"That British fleet?" May seemed confused.

"The Red Army Faction. Communist guerrillas in our own West Germany. She was a reporter for a communist newspaper, and gave up where a GSG-9 officer lived. They murdered him and his family. So Me and Fleischer went to take care of some business. When we arrived in her room, she had no idea who we were. We told her we were lost, and when she let us in for a cup of coffee, Fleischer pulled out his silenced P5 and shot her in the face. She fell back on the couch, and we pumped her full of holes. Then, we just wiped the blood off of us, and left after that.

"You see Fleischer as a nice, little boyfriend. But let me tell you, he's a killing machine. I got out after I got too old and too nice. But he won't change. If you think you can change him, like you girls do, don't even try. And don't ever get into his way."

* * *

On the way, Misty questioned Ash's sudden decision. "Don't you think this whole 'beat the Rockets' thing is a little extreme?" she asked.

"Absolutely not. These guys aren't so tough," he replied.

"But what do you think Hank will say? Don't you think he'd be upset? I don't want to see Hank mad again."

"Who says he has to know? Besides, I'm sure he'll be proud of us for taking on his enemies."

"I guess."

They arrived at the gate and two guards stopped them, "Hold it," Buck, the first guard said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum!"

"…Who?" Luther, the second guard replied.

"Ash Ketchum! The Pokemon Master?"

"Nope, sorry. I got nothing."

"Wait, you're that independent movie guy?" Buck replied.

"No! That's Ash Adams! I'm Ash Ketchum!"

"What happened to your chainsaw-hand?" Luther asked.

"C'mon, that was _Evil Dead!_ I'm _Ash Ketchum!_"

"Oh," an awkward silence fell until Buck replied, "Wait, what are you doing here again?"

"I'm going to battle the big boss and win!"

"Really?" Luther scratched his head, "Do you guys have an appointment?"

"Uh," Ash looked back at the others, "Yes…?"

"Well, okay!" Buck opened the gate, "Good luck, Pokemon Master!"

As they walked in, Brock said to Misty, "That was a little too easy."

"No kidding," she turned to Ash, "Are you _sure_ you want to beat these guys? They look pretty dangerous," they glanced at a fat grunt wielding a submachine gun.

"I don't back down, baby. And if they're all as dumb as those knucklehead guards, we'll be fine."

"I don't think they will," the compound wasn't quite a tall building, but it was spread out; with smaller guard posts and a garage surrounding the main complex. Standing two stories tall, the complex was just a mansion for the Rockets. They even saw a helicopter fly off of somewhere on the north wing roof. The north wing housed the main quarters for Giovanni, and the south wing, the one the Gang entered, was sort of a recreational center for Rockets. The wing was one big corridor with rooms that surrounded it. Rockets all seemed to be running around in towels, entering and exiting the different rooms. Brock got a glimpse of something in one room and got excited.

"Hey guys, I think there's something going on in that room!" he replied.

"You mean a gang bang?" Misty answered.

"How did you figure that?"

"Because the sign said 'orgy room 3'."

"Well, I'll catch up with you guys later," he ran over to the room.

"I hope he knows that's the 'gay orgy' room," Ash chuckled. They walked a little ways and near the end of the wing, Ash saw something strange. There was a line of young girls, all being examined by an older woman and a grunt. Upon closer examination, Ash saw that the girls were all tied at the ankles. After walking away, he realized that the girls were being sold to the Rockets as "Pleasure Resources" that Ash overheard Hank say once. All of a sudden, it hit him. _This_ is why Hank hated the Rockets so much—they were drug running, slave dealing bastards. Ash knew he had to beat Giovanni. It wouldn't stop them, but it would help Hank's effort too.

* * *

By now, the Posse had infiltrated the compound. They, along with a nice 20 NPB deputies, came in from the garage in the north side. Before, at lunch, they planned out the raid as soon as they could; to catch Giovanni with his pants down. And even though he was notified of the breach, security at the compound was not heightened. There must have been some communication breakdown, to not even raise security after the well-known breach. Hank had even issued everyone bulletproof vests for the mission, but when they entered, there was no threat to be seen.

"Where are the drivers?" Fleischer said as they sneaked past an armored car.

"They must have had a communication SNAFU somewhere," Chet replied, "They'll know soon enough and start shooting," they stopped and looked out the garage. Grunts were walking casual, as if it were a normal day outside.

"They have no idea we're here," Roxy said.

"We could take this place with our hands tied," Hank responded. Soon a driver walked over to the garage, only to be greeted by Chet's knife from the shadows. He stabbed him in the throat, then dragged him into the shadow and finished him off. Hank took the keys from the late driver and looked over at an armored car. He looked up at Jaws who nodded back with a grin.

* * *

"Do you have an appointment?" The meat-headed guard asked Ash and Misty.

"Yes, we do," They replied.

"…Okay. Giovanni's door is at the end of this long hallway."

They had made it upstairs to the north wing, up to Giovanni's private room. When Ash kicked open the door—as Hank showed him—he saw Giovanni pondering out his huge back patio. "So you're the Master," he muttered without even looking up.

"Yep. I'm the Master," Ash answered.

"I thought you'd be taller."

"That's not the point! Now I challenge you!"

"…What?"

"Challenge you, to a, you know, a Pokemon Battle?"

"Oh, okay," He snapped his fingers and within a flash, Jessie and James grabbed Misty.

"Misty!" Ash turned to her.

"If you win, I'll let her go. If _I_ win," he chuckled, "Well, you know. Deal?"

"Hank was wrong. You're not in business; you're just a big prick!"

"That's real business kid. Now prepare to lose."

* * *

The Posse loaded up in one of the three armored cars. Hank was driving, while the others fixed their guns out the steel window vents. On count, they all started the engines. The Diesel beasts roared to life, and they pulled out of the garage, guns blazing.

The Rockets had no idea what was going on. Buck replied to Luther, "They playing paintball wars _again?_" They didn't even look back to see the massacre taking place. Any Rocket not behind cover was already dead. And the ones that were, had no idea of how to fight back. The Posse's lead truck went straight for the wall of the south wing and, after running over front guards, they knocked down the wall with the monster of a truck.

Inside the wing, pandemonium ensued. Naked grunts were scrambling for the ammo bunker at the north wing, but only a handful made it even half way. The NPB didn't have numbers, but they had sheer surprise. All the grunts left outside—besides Buck and Luther—were soon picked off by NPB sharpshooters; and the all of the ones inside the complex were in the Alamo.

"Only shoot the Rockets!" Hank ordered as they got off the truck.

"How can you tell?" Fleischer asked.

"Let's form a group squad, go up to the north wing. The deputies can take care of the rooms," Chet said. The Posse got off the truck and Hank led them up to the north wing. Not many grunts were left by then—most were killed when they were still in the truck. But a few would pop out of a room and get a shot off or two at the Posse. They knew that the north wing would be more secure than the south, so they didn't just barge into the doors.

* * *

Despite loud crashing noises behind them, Ash and Giovanni continued their battle. Before Ash sent out his first Pokemon, Vinnie burst through the doors, "What is it?" Giovanni barked.

"We have," he paused looking at Ash, "Ash Ketchum."

Ash whipped around at him, "How do you know my name?"

Vinnie had nothing, "I, I…" he turned back to Giovanni, "We have major trouble."

"So what?"

"'So what'? We've had a huge infiltration! We've got a serious fucking problem here!"

"It can wait. When is the chopper returning?"

"In three minutes, but I'm getting the hell out of here," Vinnie turned back to Ash, then replied, "Break a leg," then, he left.

"Baby, beat his ass!" Misty screamed.

"Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash cried.

James shuddered to his incoming hard on, "The magic Pikachu!" then Jessie let Misty go to give James head. Because of this foolish move, Misty was able to yank free.

* * *

The Posse gathered around the big double doors to the north wing, waiting for Hank's signal. He nodded, so Jimbo and Chet opened the big doors. There was a machine gun nest waiting for them, and they avoided the fire by a hair. Hank soon hurled a bandolier of live grenades into the hail. A huge fireball erupted in the hallway, when the grenades detonated on the nest. Then, the Posse charged in. The machine gun nest was obliterated by Hank's "Willy-Petes". After a near miss, Chet fell backwards and hurt his leg. After close inspection ny the others, he deemed himself okay to carry out the rest of the mission.

Meanwhile, outside, Buck and Luther soon decided that something was up. "Well, that does it," Luther said, "I'm calling this in." He grabbed his radio and asked, "Hey Vinnie. What's going on back there?"

"Luther?" Vinnie replied over static, "We've had a total infiltration!"

"Infiltration?" Buck said.

"Didn't you hear the fucking gunfire?"

"We thought you guys were having an ammo dump," Luther answered.

"Listen, you fucking dunderheads! I'm driving around from the north side to get you guys. Hop in the jeep and we're out of here."

"Well, okay. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else," and Vinnie hung up.

Hank lead the posse up the big stairs to get Giovanni. The chopper landed early and they had to kill him fast. Strange enough, all the Rocket Elites had fled from the north wing already, so there was no danger to be found. They moved through the long hallway fast and hard and soon made it to Giovanni's door.

* * *

The helicopter landed right as Misty got free. "We'll continue this battle some other time, Master," Giovanni said and went up a flight of stairs to the roof. Misty held Ash hard just when the Posse burst into the room.

"Ash?" Hank shouted before he almost mistook them for Rockets.

"Hank?" Ash replied when he saw the Posse with their guns out. This greeting gave Jessie and James enough time to get out to the helipad. Seeing this, Hank ran past everyone to get to the roof, just to watch the copper fly away. He unloaded his shotgun at them, but it was no use. Jimbo pushed Hank aside, and fired a hidden M72 LAW at the chopper. He hit the tail dead-on and replied, "Bull's-eye."

The rocket blast threw Jessie and James out of the chopper into a grove of evergreens; which broke their fall, and a few bones as well. But the helicopter didn't fare much better, it spiraled out of control with a slow decent into earth. When it hit, the fuel tank punctured, causing a massive explosion—killing everyone left on board.

"Do you think we got them?" Jimbo asked Hank.

"No. They're not done yet. Vinnie's still out there. And I don't think this is the last of Giovanni," Hank walked back downstairs to chew Ash out.

"Hank, wait," Roxy pleaded.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Hank screamed at Ash.

"I, I," he had a reason, but he was too scared to think.

"Do you know how much danger you were in? Huh? Do you know what he does to kids like you?"

"I, thought I,"

"No! You didn't think! You could be down somewhere jerking off some fat Elite as a fucking sex slave! That's what Giovanni does!"

Roxy stepped in, "Hank, that's enough."

"They won't fucking learn!" He was red in the face and tears rolled down his cheeks. Then he turned back to Ash and Misty, "Don't you guys _ever_ pull something like this again! Ever!" he stormed out.

Ash was so hurt, he almost cried. Until Roxy gave them a big hug, "He cares so much about you guys," She said, "He just wants you guys to be safe. He doesn't want to lose you guys too."

"I don't know why he was so angry," Misty whimpered.

"You'll figure out why soon enough," she let them out of the complex to Hank. Then, Brock showed up before they all left.

"Where the hell were you?" Fleischer asked.

"Thank God you guys came!" Brock gripped a towel, "These three fat guys tied me up to a chair and demanded that they have their way with me! Then you guys showed up and saved my life!" He went up and hugged Fleischer, "How can I ever thank you enough?"

"How about never hugging me again?" Fleischer pushed him away, "And put on some real clothes too," Brock went and got dressed and found his pack. They all left the compound to let the NPB take over.

* * *

Vinnie drove his jeep fast down the road, only to see Jessie and James limping down the lane, "What the fuck happened to you two?" He asked them as he slowed to a stop.

"Uh, we got thrown out of a chopper," Jessie replied.

"Can we have a lift?" James said, "I think my leg is broken."

"Fine. Hop in," Vinnie opened the door to reveal Frank riding shotgun.

"Meowth?" Jessie and James both asked.

"I've been hanging with Vinnie all day," he responded, "You two can sit in the bed. Behind Buck and Luther."

They crawled into the jeep, and started down the road again. Then, Vinnie got a radio call from top brass. "What is it? Make it short, we need to keep radio silence," Vinnie answered.

"What happened overall?" The voice asked.

"The compound is destroyed; we lost about all the grunts down there. Plus all the armored cars, guns, whores, everything is just about gone."

"The Elite forces? Did they make it?"

"Most. A few died in the chopper crash."

"My double, Roberto?"

"He went down with the chopper. We'll see you when we get back." Vinnie turned off his radio and thought about Ash.

* * *

After picking up May and getting their packs, the Gang left Jaws, Willi, Jimbo, and Chet in Celadon and made their way to Fuchsia City. On the trail, Ash began to walk with Hank.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ash asked.

"I was never mad at you," Hank answered, "I was just so worried that you were in trouble. I guess I should have told you not to go there."

"No, it's my fault. Someone told us to test it after the gym, and I was too proud to say no."

"You know what the Rockets do, right?"

"Yes. But not until I saw a bunch of girls being sold as slaves."

"That's what they do."

"I don't know what they did, but I know that they hurt you bad."

Hank stopped walking, "They sure did."

"I thought that if I could beat Giovanni, I could help you beat them, because I would have hurt their pride."

Hank simply nodded.

"Give them a little payback, Pokemon Master style."

Hank grinned and started walking again, "You sure as hell gave them a stir, though," The Gang walked for a while, than bedded down to make camp. And as Roxy entertained the others with her mandolin, Hank took Ash aside from the others in private.

"Hank," Ash began, "Why did that Vinnie guys tell me to 'break a leg'?"

Hank sighed, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I do."

"He's your father, that's why."

Ash felt his heart jump up into his windpipe, then drop down to the bottom of his belly. "What?"

"Vinnie Tortellini is you father. Frank Ketchum wasn't your father, it was Vinnie. Frank Ketchum doesn't even exist. Your mom made him up."

"But…how?"

Hank sighed again, "I wish you didn't need to know this, but, your mom was a coke addict, shacked up with Vinnie Tortellini. But when she got pregnant with you, Vinnie took off. Desperate, your mother wanted a better life for you—away from the mean streets. So, she pulled her act together, and brought you to Pallet Town, where you were born."

"But…why didn't mom tell me?"

"She would be too ashamed. When you began to ask where your father was, she came to me to tell you."

"…But she could have told me, I would have been strong enough," Ash began to cry.

"You were just a kid. A kid can't handle that. I wished I could have told you in a better place than this, after all this."

"Everything feels wrong."

"It will for a while. But what moves me is that she gave it all up."

"What?"

"She gave it all up, the drugs, the sex, because she loved you so much. When I heard it, I was so moved. She had you and you are her happiness. You are her joy. When my wife died, I couldn't give it up. I couldn't stop killing those people—I couldn't love like your mother loved you. That's why I'm here with you."

Ash hugged Hank hard and sobbed, "Why am I doing all the things that made her spiral out of control too? When she gave it up for me?"

"You didn't know. It's alright," Hank held Ash tight, "You're a son to me. You're the son that I lost that I couldn't ever get back. After my family was murdered, I shut myself in all the time. But you came along and I was so hurt when you began to accept that lifestyle. I didn't want you being like your deadbeat fucking father. But that's going to be alright now. I know that you're a man," he let Ash cry for a while; then said, "And you're going to be the best fucking Pokemon Master. So you go out there and be a real man."

"Okay Hank. For my old pal Hank."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Another morning came for the Gang. Hank had told the others about a shortcut to Fuchsia City he had heard about from the NPB. It was a trail that the Bureau used to train some of its commandos when surviving in the wilds, and Hank had survival experience to lead the Gang through and to get to Fuchsia. After packing up the camp, they headed for the trail.

As they approached the fork in the road separating the trail from the main road, Fleischer asked Hank, "Hey, can me and May stay on the main road and meet you in Fuchsia?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask me for permission," Hank answered, "We're not on assignment, go ahead."

"Thanks!" Fleischer and May were off and running down the road from the Gang. Dumbfounded for their reasons, the others headed into the forest trail. A ways down, others began to get nervous about the idea.

"You said this was a shortcut, right?" Brock asked, stumbling through brush.

"Sure is," Hank replied hacking down vines with his machete, "Got a hot-date or something?"

"No, I'm just fucking hungry!"

Misty butted in, "You should've kept some snacks from last night's dinner, but you got some killer munchies."

"It was so good, I couldn't help myself. Those fried Pidgeys you whipped up Hank were delicious!"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but my fried Pidgey is _the _best," Hank gloated to the Gang's agreement. Through some tall vines, a wild Eggsecute jumped at Ash, "What is that?" Hank grimaced.

"It's an Eggsecute!" Ash replied, "I've only seen them in books before!" As the rest of the Gang stood back, Ash pulled out his trusty Pikachu from his bag. The Eggsecute attempted at Razor-Leaf, but missed entirely and coated Brock with poison ivy. Pikachu responded with a Pay-Day, and before Misty could dive for the free cash, Ash threw a Great Ball and caught the Eggsecute with ease. "Howdah!" Ash exclaimed.

"I taught him that expression," Hank whispered in Roxy's ear.

Some congrats were given when Misty began to realize something, "Guys," she stuttered, "I, I don't think we should be here right now."

The Gang, surprised by her reaction, questioned her reasoning. "Why's that, babe?" Ash asked, "Hank's reliable with his info, and this isn't too bad of a shortcut."

She turned to him with fear bright in her eyes, "Remember that TV show we saw in the hotel the other night? They talked about Pokemon like Eggsecute and how they're only found in a certain area," she grabbed his shoulders, "A _dangerous_ area."

"Oh, don't worry guys," Hank interrupted, "You're under my guidance, and you know that I've got this experience. C'mon, the day's young!" Trying to brighten the mood, Hank led the Gang on down the trail. Soon enough, they were in a bright meadow, teeming with singing Bird Pokemon and a gentle breeze, "What I tell yah," Hank told the Gang, "It's a gorgeous day for a hike!"

After walking a ways, Roxy noticed that the Bird Pokemon stopped singing, "Hank," she said, trying not to raise her voice in fear, "The birds, they've gone quiet."

* * *

When Fleischer and May were out of earshot, they slowed down to a brisk walk. It was a beautiful morning, the sky bright blue and not a cloud in the sky. "This is the kind of day that makes me happy to be alive," Fleischer said.

"Me too," May replied. Just the night before, Fleischer had made a solemn vow to May, and they were on the way to Fuchsia to fulfill it. She took a hold of his hand and asked, "I wonder what the justice of the peace looks like in Fuchsia?"

"I don't know. Never met him."

"Oh! I'm so excited!"

"I know!" They decided to run a little more down the road. Soon Fleischer tired out, so they resumed their walking, "This must be the happiest day of my entire life."

"How should we tell the others?"

"We'll just show them our rings and surprise them!"

"Have you ever asked a girl to marry you before Felix?"

"Nope! You're the very first one!" Fleischer tried to hug May, but she played "hard-to-get," which in turn, got Fleischer hard as well. She led him to a grassy meadow next to the road and let him chase her, until she sat down and called a happy surrender. Fleischer went down on top of her, with his erect cock pressing up against her blue jeans.

"Mrs. Fleischer," She repeated as he necked her, "I like the sound of that."

"I do too," he rubbed her exposed navel.

May sat up and unbuttoned her plaid shirt, "Felix Fleischer, make love with me."

He hesitated, "but we're so close to the wedding though!"

She took off her shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're my husband already, to me," and he followed her to the ground again.

* * *

Hank paused to listen, "Huh, I wonder why."

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"The birds. They're silent," shortly after Hank's pause, everyone else followed suit.

"Who told you about this trail?" Roxy asked, more angry than scared.

"A buddy."

"Some friend. I think Misty's right for a change. We're not supposed to be here." The Gang stood still and heard a distant rumbling. A flock of Spearows flew out of the trees on the opposite side of the meadow in warning. What came out of the woods was a giant Rhydon. The biggest Hank had ever seen. The Rhydon roared at the Gang when Hank stood at attention towards it. Even though the Pokemon was nearly a half-mile away, the trees around the Gang shook from its mighty cry.

"H-Hank?" Ash asked.

"What?"

"Have you ever shot a Rhydon that big before?"

"…No," He waved everyone behind him and said, "You can't back down from these things. It'll kill every one of us if we all run."

"Hankie, what are you saying?" Roxy whimpered.

"I'm saying that you don't need to outrun that Rhydon. You just need to outrun me," he pulled out his .44, "He's just so big, I don't, I don't know if I can take him. But you guys can make it. I can hold him off as long as I can," He leveled the Ruger as calm as he could, "…Go!"

Ash shook with fright, "…What are you saying?"

"_I said Go! Go!"_ Hank screamed and the Rhydon charged. As the Gang ran down the trail deep into the woods, Hank could feel every step of the giant Pokemon charging at him. He fired his .44 perfect, but the Rhydon shook off every one of the six rounds. Without time to reload, Hank dropped the revolver and pulled up his 1911 Commander and emptied it into the full-speed Pokemon. It slowed a bit from the rounds, but still kept coming.

Without a choice, Hank drew his Thompson 1928 submachine gun. "I ain't afraid of you," Hank muttered to himself as he held the gun at his hip and pulled the trigger. The Rhydon finally halted in the wall of .45 caliber lead that the machine gun spewed from its 50 round drum. After a few seconds, the gun was empty and the Pokemon staggered to fall on its back. Just to be safe, Hank reloaded his .44 and pulled his 12 gauge out for insurance that the Rhydon was really dead. The giant got to its feet again and stumbled away from him.

Thinking he was in the clear, Hank put away his shotgun went to pick up his other guns off the ground. But when he bent down, he heard the Rhydon roar and get a second wind. It reeled around and charged at Hank again. He pulled his .44 again and emptied it without fail. The bullets seemed to bounce off the giant's skull, as it did nothing to stop its final adrenaline-fueled attack. Without choice, Hank dropped his revolver and withdrew his Winchester 12. Waiting for it to get closer, he slam-fired the shotgun and peppered the Pokemon with 00 buck. Even after the gun was empty, he still pulled the trigger, praying there was just one more cartridge in the magazine.

Knowing that this was his last hurrah, Hank pulled his machete and waited for the Rhydon to get closer. Even with thoughts of running to Roxy one last time ran through his mind, he knew he had to make a stand, for the Gang. For Ash. For Roxy. "Get nice and close, you cocksucking fucker!" Hank cried at the Pokemon while goading it to come in closer. When it was only ten yards from him, Hank let out one more bloodcurdling scream and ran to the Pokemon, determined to go down fighting like a tiger.

All of a sudden, a bullet ripped through the trees and blew the Rhydon's head clean off. Its decapitated body tumbled to Hank and stopped at his feet. Soaked in blood, he stopped, staring at the dead Rhydon's body.

Right about then, the Gang ran out of the woods to find Hank. "Hank!" Roxy cried as she ran to him. She embraced the blood-soaked Hank and smothered him with kisses, "I had to come back! I had to help you!"

Ash ran over and hugged the two, "I had to, too! We all did, we had to come and save you!"

Frozen, Hank said not a word. He couldn't believe that he was still alive. For the third time in his life, someone had saved him from imminent death.

"Group hug!" Brock cried as he and Misty nearly tackled Hank and they all bear-hugged the Pokemon-shocked man.

They soon let go, and he felt Roxy's face, "…Am I still alive?" he said after minutes of silence.

"We turned around when we heard the gunfire," Misty said, "And we were prepared to fight that Rhydon with Pokemon _and_ guns."

He turned to Misty, and then to everyone else when he said, "I didn't take that Rhydon down."

* * *

While Fleischer nursed May's right breast, she unzipped his fly and gave him a little beat off. It felt so nice for someone else to do it for him for a change. Soon May wanted more, and he pulled off her blue jeans and penetrated her warm pussy. The two couldn't have asked for a better day for an outdoors fuck.

In a usual situation with a guy like Fleischer, May would always demand her boy pals to wear protection, but not this time. She knew that this was his first time and since they were to be wed in a few hours, so she let him go deep without. When he shoved himself deeper inside of her, May let out a yelp of joy, which attracted two trainer's attention as they walked by. The horny trainers approached the two—seeking a gang-bang—were greeted by Fleischer's P5 in their faces.

As the trainers ran away, May replied, "You know when we're married, you might have to look for another line of work."

Fleischer holstered his gun, "I know. I've been thinking about going to college, maybe into education."

"I would love that! You'd be wonderful with kids."

"You think so?"

"I know so," and she leaned forward to kiss him and bring him back on top of her. He resumed thrusting deep up her pussy until she gave way and cried, "I'm coming!"

"Me too!" He responded and she came a few seconds before him. His warm nectar of love dribbled down her wet pussy and she gave him a squirt on the bottom of his shirt. Even though she knew that the love they had just made might bring her a little more than she bargained for, May knew that it would be her and Fleischer's baby, and that fact kept her smiling.

The two lovebirds rested in the meadow, watching clouds pass by until passing trainers began to get intrusive. With that, they put their clothes back on and headed down the trail, feeling more alive than ever before.

* * *

"What do you mean, Hankie?" Roxy asked.

"I mean up there," he pointed to the trees behind them, "Someone up there had a gun bigger than anything I have and killed that Rhydon. I used everything and I thought that I was going to die trying to kill it. But I didn't take that Pokemon down."

"Well, maybe someone up there likes you," Ash said, "All we care is that you're alive and that we're a group again."

Hank sat down on a stump and silently stared at the Rhydon corpse. _Who could've known that I was here and that I was in this much trouble?_ He thought, _And what the fuck kind of elephant-gun is he carrying?_

"I think it's time for a little rest then," Roxy concluded and sat next to him for reassurance, "We'll give Hankie a rest."

When The Man saw that Rhydon charging at Hank, he knew that he wasn't about to let some Pokemon kill his target. He chambered another round in his Iver Johnson, and climbed down from the tree. Right after he shot the giant, the others came up and supported Hank. He wanted Hank alone, and he blew his chance by letting some Pokemon get in his way. Coming down from his tree, he deemed that he would have to take out Hank Anderson the old fashioned way.

After the rest and down the trail, Ash could see that Hank was still physically upset about the whole incident, "Are you okay still?" he asked Hank.

Hank looked into the trees, "That rogue Rhydon should've killed me. But someone shot it. Shot its head off," he looked back at Ash, "And I really don't know where that bullet came from."

Roxy at his side confided, "Why do you care still? You're with us and that's all that matters."

"That guy could still be out there," Hank looked around the woods, "I don't know. And that's what bothers me. He's right on top of me, and I can't see him."

Ash had never seen Hank so frightened in all the years he knew him. Knowing his background in the Vietnam War, Ash knew that Hank had been shot down over Laos but there was something else that he hid about that experience, "Well, if anything happens to our pal Hank, they'll have to go through us, right guys?" Ash rallied.

"Right!" Brock shouted over a bag of Doritos he found.

"Right!" Misty shouted after getting her arm caught in one of her suspenders.

Hank let out a long-awaited smile to the Gang and continued to lead them through the trail in silence. After a few hours, they took a well-deserved break, and Hank took Ash up the trail a ways to talk privately, "That attack back there made me think," Hank told Ash as he rustled through his pack.

"Think about what?" he asked.

"About how human I am," he pulled out a little ring.

Confused, Ash tried to lighten the mood and reply, "Don't tell me you want to _marry_ me!"

"No, no. This was my wife's ring," he placed it in Ash's hand, "If anything happens to me, I want you to give this ring to Roxy and tell her about how much I love her."

Ash hesitated, "Why don't you tell her now? Today?"

"I, I," he turned around, "I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared, that's why! I don't want to lose Roxy like how I lost my Cindy!"

"…Cindy?" At least to Ash, Hank had never revealed what his wife's name was. He knew that there was a tragedy in Pallet, but he never met Hank's wife. And he didn't believe that Hank told _anyone_ what his wife's name was after the tragedy.

Hank pushed Ash's hand back down, "Will you promise me to give that to her, in case?"

"…Alright," he put the ring in his pack, "But I tell you, you'll be asking me for that ring back so you can give it to Roxy yourself," and they began their trek back to the others. Out of the brush, a dark figure ran into the two and knocked them aside. Then, time seemed to slow.

Hank just knew that it was the man who shot the Rhydon. As the man fell backwards, Hank shoved Ash down and out of the way. He drew his reloaded 1911 and double-tapped at the Man. The two .45 rounds were too high and in response, the Man tried to level his M500 at Ash and Hank. But when he stumbled back from the shots, he couldn't get good enough aim and fired wild. The .50 caliber slug flew by Hank and the shockwave blew him down to the ground, as he repeatedly fired at The Man. Hank hit the forest floor just as he emptied his clip.

It became a match of who could reload faster. Hank got the magazine into the 1911 just as The Man got a .50 BMG shell from his bandolier. When the man rammed the round into the chamber and drove the bolt home, Hank slapped the magazine in and released the slide. The first round that fired came from Hank, who got The Man in the left leg. As the Man reeled and screamed from the wound, he fired the Iver Johnson off blind into the woods again.

Switching gun hands, Hank threw himself on Ash and pressed Ash's face in the dirt. Hank then fired at The Man, who ran into the woods like a wounded dog. Hank had soon emptied his clip and The Man was gone, injured at last.

The rest of the Gang made a mad rush to where Hank and Ash were. The gunfight only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed like hours to the two.

* * *

Fleischer hadn't felt this ecstatic since he got his favorite toy on a childhood Christmas. He and May walked down the road with love in both of their eyes. Not only were they to wed, they were confident—quite confident—that they were beginning their family early as well. Holding hands, they stepped closer and closer to their dream. It had been decided back on the trail that Fleischer would go to college for education, while May would use her background in agriculture to find work of the sort. They would both resign from the contract-killing business for their little one on the way.

As they walked down the trail, May ran ahead of Fleischer in excitement, goading him to chase her again. Before he could, he noticed a noise coming from far in the woods. He knew what the sound was, but he couldn't get to May in time. A massive bullet whizzed by his head and knocked him on the ground. "May!" He cried, "Run!"

May didn't realize what Fleischer had been doing before it happened. She got two steps forward before a .50 caliber blew her head apart. In a blind fury, Fleischer got up and unloaded two magazines into the woods while he ran to her body. There was nothing more that he could've done to save her, but he blamed himself for it all the same. He held her lifeless body to his chest and sat in silence for hours.

* * *

"You've got to tell me, who the fuck was it?" Brock told Hank and Ash. He had been pacing up and down the trail in front of the others since he found out the two were okay.

"I told you already, I don't know who it was," Hank replied, "He had a dark hat on, and I didn't get a glimpse at his face. Plus, I was too busy looking at that elephant gun he had to get anything on his face," The Gang decided to extend their break for a while, and to not split up again, either. Hank was more concerned about Ash than himself, so he tried to keep him and Roxy close for comfort as they sat on a log. There, Misty kept herself close to Ash for reassurance as well.

"Well, I'm going to find this 'fedora' motherfucker and show him what for," Brock growled, "I'll string him up by his balls and make him cry for his mother!"

"No you won't," Misty said with discipline, "Let Hank do the dirty work for us."

"I did draw some blood from him though," Hank replied, "He was limping as fast as he could out of here. So we probably won't see him for a while. I admit, I didn't aim as well as I should've, I was too concerned about getting Ash to the ground away from that fucking gun he had."

"Thanks again," Ash said. Fatigued, he just clung to Hank and Misty for support and stayed quiet.

"Don't worry, he wasn't after you. But that gun," Hank looked off, thinking, "He must've been the one who shot that Rhydon. That gun," he went silent for a few seconds.

"Whoever it was, you're alright and we're together safe, again," Roxy held Hank tighter.

"Iver Johnson," Hank blurted out.

"Is that the guy?" Brock bolted over to Hank.

"No, Iver Johnson is a firearms maker in the 'States. I think that was the kind of firearm he had. An Iver Johnson 500—I believe."

"An M500? He really had a cannon, didn't he?" Roxy replied.

"Makes you wonder what he was after," Misty commented.

"Well, let's walk on it," Hank said, getting up, "It's only a little after noon, and we can make it to Fuchsia," After some stretching and calming down, the Gang departed down the trail again. Farther up, they got paranoid about gunmen lurking in the trees. And even when Ash proceeded to catch a new Pokemon, he did it under the armed supervision of Hank and Roxy. As they trudged through, Roxy mentioned, "This trail is terribly maintained," pointing to all the brush Hank cleared for them.

When he lifted his machete for another shrub, he noticed a few Oddish running toward the Gang. He motioned with his .44 for Roxy to withdraw her SIG when an armed official came out of the brush with an M1 Carbine at Hank's head. They held their guns at each other in silence until the official asked, "Well, who are you folks?"

"Just passing through," Hank said, "Having yourself a stakeout? Or were you just waiting for us?"

"We got a report of gunfire in Sector 3. Know anything about it? Cowboy?" he said with heavy emphasis on the final word.

"You mean that rogue Rhydon that almost killed all of us, or the maniac with a .50 cal?" Roxy asked.

"Both."

"Well, now you know."

"Why didn't you contact Wild Pokemon Services when you shot that Rhydon?"

"Maybe it has something to do with there being no phones in the middle of the woods, or the fact that it was charging at full speed _after_ I emptied a 50 round drum of .45's on it," Hank sneered.

The official held his gun higher at Hank's head, "Getting fresh with an officer, huh?"

Hank and Roxy responded by pulling the hammers back on their handguns, "You're going to kill two of your own?" Roxy muttered.

The official scoffed, "You two aren't in Wild Pokemon services."

The two flashed their badges at him, "How about the NPB and the NL then?" Hank hissed.

The young official stepped down and lowered his carbine, "Okay, so you two are on our side. What the fuck are you doing in the Safari Zone?"

"Safari Zone," Hank asked as he holstered his .44, "I thought this was the training ground shortcut."

"This is the old trail. It's in the Safari Zone now," he turned to Ash and the others, "How many Pokemon did you guys catch in here?"

Before Ash could tell the truth, Brock butted in, "None, really. We were _really_ bummed about that Rhydon, so we sulked all the way up here!"

"You seem rather enthusiastic about being 'bummed,'" he rubbed his chin.

The three stood silent in fear of getting caught.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you. Let's get you guys out of here."

* * *

"It sure was nice that that officer let us ride his Jeep," Brock replied over a tall beer.

"It was nice of him to not blow my fucking head off," Hank answered. The Gang sat in a round booth at the local Fuchsia establishment, The Chansey. A bit sore over the whole ordeal, Hank slugged down a glass of Southern Comfort, "How could he not recognize two of his own?"

"It's just protocol, Hankie," Roxy replied, "I would've done the same thing."

"No, _you_ wouldn't have went on some bullshit about calling you when there's no fucking phones in the God damn woods."

"Don't worry about it, man," Ash replied with a pat on the back, "We're here, we're safe, and it's over."

"Except for that fucking fedora guy," Brock slammed his fist on the table, "I'm going to get that fuck."

"You calm down, Wyatt Earp," Hank replied with a little chuckle.

Brock looked around the bar and asked, "Speaking of fucks, where's Dutchy?"

The Gang searched from their seats, but saw neither head or tail of May and Fleischer, "Where did they go?" Hank said, "Did any of you guys see them coming into town?"

Misty shook her head, "Didn't see Dutchy or the White Trash."

Hank got up and put his coat on, "Maybe they're still on the trail. I'll walk up and see. You guys stay in town and I'll meet up with you at the motel," then left the bar. A minute later, he noticed that Ash had been walking next to him since he left Fuchsia, "Weren't you going to shack it up with Misty?" Hank asked.

"I need the exercise," Ash answered. As they walked down the road, he tried to start up some conversation with the strong, silent Hank, "Thanks again for saving my bacon back there," he began.

"You're welcome," Hank replied as he put his arm over Ash's shoulders, "That's what I was concerned about. And you are very welcome," and he looked up at the starry sky.

"Hank, mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Where are you from? I mean, where in America are you from?"

He looked back up in the sky, "A town called Hardin."

"Hardin?"

"Hardin, Montana. Born and raised in the Big Sky Country. I don't know why, but I never went back after Vietnam. I told my Cindy to meet me in Pallet Town after I was done with my tour."

"Was it because you were hurt back home, or something?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe it's because after I was stuck in Laos, I figured that my past life was over, and I could never go back," he paused for a moment, "But some nights, I look up at those stars and wonder who's looking at them at home."

"Think you'll ever go back?"

He slowly shook his head, "Good Lord, I pray I will," After a long pause, Hank changed the mood and chuckled, "I don't know if it was right, but that was pretty great when Brock got you out of paying for those Pokemon."

Ash laughed, "Yeah, when that officer questioned him, I thought he'd kill us!" and he lit up a cigarette.

"Lighting that smoke reminds me of when I was in school. A bunch of us 7th grade guys got together and found a pack of Camels. Now, we tried so hard to be cool, and this was our big ticket to getting the notoriety we deserved. So we decided to have a smoke after the test at the end of that week. We were in the boy's room, bragging to all the kids coming in, and puffing and coughing on this one cigarette. Soon enough a kid came in and told us that the principal is full of coffee and coming towards the bathroom.

"So we're scrambling to get one last puff of the cig before we threw it out the window. And I got the last puff, but the principal strode in before I could exhale. He finds us four boys, standing around in the bathroom, reeking of tobacco. And I'm holding in all this smoke, while he's grilling us about the smell. Man, it seemed forever that he talked to us, and I thought I was going to blow up. Just when I couldn't take it anymore, he looked out the window and ran outside. We forgot to put out the cigarette before throwing it outside, and _we started a fire!_ Man, were we busted!" The two laughed all the way down the road, until they came up on Fleischer.

"What's going on guys?" Ash asked before he realized what Fleischer was doing. When he saw May's body he froze in the road.

He sat silent in the middle of the road, holding May's body. Hank ran up to him an knelt beside him, "What happened?"

Breaking his daylong silence, Fleischer whispered, "It came from nowhere. I couldn't save her. We were getting married," He began to cry, "She was carrying our baby."

Hank hugged Fleischer tight in the same anguish, "It's going to be alright. We'll head into town, tell the NPB…"

"No!" Fleischer screamed, "I have to find who did this! Someone with a fucking cannon who did this to May!"

Then it hit Hank, "Were there two bullets?"

Fleischer held May's body tighter, "Yes."

"We saw who did it," Hank said, "we were there when those two rounds went off."

Furious and scared, Fleisher got up and pulled his Walther on a traumatized Ash, "It was _you!_"

In fright, Ash cowered in fear of Fleischer, who approached him with a loaded 9mm.

"She hated you! She wanted me to _kill you!_ I should have done it when she asked me!"

Before he could get any closer and carry out May's prophesy, Hank pulled his .44 on him, "Leave him out of this. It _wasn't him._"

"She wanted me to kill them!" Fleischer pleaded.

Hank pulled the hammer back on his Redhawk, "If you even touch Ash, I swear to God Almighty that you'll be dead faster than May. We saw the man who did this, and _it wasn't Ash_."

Shaking his gun at Ash, Fleischer repeated, "She wanted me to kill them!"

"I'll give you five fucking seconds to put that gun away," he approached Fleischer until he was a couple feet away, "Or I'll blow your fucking head off," after a pause, Hank added, "Killing Ash will not bring her back," After the standoff, Fleischer melted down and sobbed. Hank walked over and stood by Ash for support and let Fleischer get it out. And after crying over May's body one last time, Fleischer took off down the road, faster than anyone could chase, "I don't think he's coming back," Hank told Ash, "Believe me, I know."

* * *

When the two arrived back in Fuchsia, they reported the incident to the local police station and stayed nearly silent for the rest of the night. At the motel, Roxy asked Hank about it, but he couldn't bring himself to tell. "Hankie? What happened?" she cooed, "You can tell me, I'm safe," But with terrifying memories flooding back, Hank buried his face in Roxy's breasts and sobbed.

Ash wasn't faring better either, giving both Misty and Brock silence until he had a meltdown as well. Sure, Ash didn't really like Fleischer or May, but he never would've wished what had happened to him, no one deserves that, Ash thought. So the three had a good long cry and passed out.


End file.
